


Relatos de las primeras páginas.

by NaniNana_Blablablah



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniNana_Blablablah/pseuds/NaniNana_Blablablah
Summary: Peter Parker nació con sus palabras. Johnny ha estado seguro de que serían dichas sarcásticamente desde que era un niño. Todo lo demás, sucede más o menos de acuerdo al plan.Un UA con las primeras palabras de tu alma gemela.





	Relatos de las primeras páginas.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tales From The Back Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590750) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> -No voy a escribir un universo alterno de almas gemelas- me dije a mí -pero SI FUERA A ESCRIBIR UN UA DE ALMAS GEMELAS, quisiera hacer algo donde Johnny dice sus primeras palabras a Spider-Man, pero Peter se las dice de vuelta a Johnny-. Entonces pensé -Hombre, me pregunto cómo fueron sus primeras palabras del uno al otro atrás en el canon-.
> 
> Lector, esa es exactamente la manera en la que se dio en el canon. No tuve opción. Dos notas: el fic está ubicado en tiempos modernos, y por el bien del fic, la marca de alma gemela es de las primeras palabras que te dice directamente, no las primeras palabras que le oyes decir.
> 
> ¡ENORMES gracias a mi artista y amiga [maryjanewatson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/maryjanewatson.tumblr.com)! Como siempre eres muy divertida, una persona positiva para hablar, y amo tu arte y tus versiones de Johnny y Peter. Estoy tan feliz de que solicitaras mi resumen y espero que te divirtieras. La publicación completa del arte está [aquí en Tumblr](http://maryjanewatson.tumblr.com/post/153366299314).

**1\. “¡Eso es, insecto animado!”**

Peter nació con sus palabras. Serpenteaban de cualquier modo a través de su lado derecho, el garabato comenzaba justo debajo de su clavícula y rodeaba alrededor de su hombro: _¡Eso es, insecto animado! ¡Diversión terminada!_

Alguna introducción.

—¿Qué significa animado? —preguntó como un muy pequeño niño, torciéndose para leer mejor la última mitad en el espejo. Desde el momento en que pudo leer, ha estado estirando los cuellos de sus camisas, tratando de tener una mejor mirada de lo que sea que pudiera.

—¡Energético! —dijo Tía May desde la cocina, siempre con optimismo— ¡Diversión!

—Bugs Bunny —dijo Tío Ben, sacudiendo el periódico matutino.

— _Ben._

—Sí, cariño —dijo Tío Ben, echándole a Peter una mirada conspirativa en el espejo mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de Peter. Ajustó la camisa de Peter, dedos callosos sobre el final de sus palabras—. Eso significa que tendrás un alma gemela con un interesante sentido del humor. Sólo tu suerte, niño. ‘Diversión terminada’, ¿Huh? Eso es lo que todos dicen. Vamos… su majestad nos ha declarado tarde para el desayuno.

Luego, de todos modos, excavó en el estante por el diccionario y se sentó en el sofá con Peter y juntos leyeron sobre la definición de ‘animado’… adjetivo, lleno de vida o excitación; vivamente. Cada sinónimo era pesado en la lengua de Peter: vivamente, energético, activo, vigoroso, vibrante, vivaz. Vivo.

Un interesante sentido del humor, había dicho tío Ben.

La parte del insecto no le llegó hasta años después, cuando era mayor y escarbaba a través de cada libro en las estanterías de su tío y tía durante los fines de semana. Dio con _La Metamorfosis_ y apenas si durmió durante una semana.

—Por el bien de todo, Peter —dijo Tía May cuando finalmente descubrió la verdad de él una mañana después de que casi se quedara dormido en sus pasteles de trigo—. No estoy criando ninguna cucaracha gigante, no me importa _qué_ digan esas palabras en tu hombro. Lo pones fuera de tu mente en este momento.

Realmente no comprendió hasta su primer año de preparatoria cómo de imposibles eran sus palabras… no hasta que estaba viendo a Liz Allan, desesperado por encontrar una manera de que ella lo llamara un insecto animado. Ella no lo hizo, por supuesto… sus primeras palabras hacia él fueron —Estás bloqueando mi casillero.

Fue todavía mejor que la primera vez que lo estropeó y chocó con Flash Thompson, a quien había estado tratando duramente de ignorar.

—¡Eso es! —dijo Flash. El corazón de Peter casi se detiene, pero entonces Flash continuó— ¡Eres carne muerta, enclenque!

Confortes pequeños, pensó mientras era golpeado rudamente en el suelo. Insecto animado. ¿Quién iba a llamarlo así en primera instancia?

—Quizás conocerás a esta persona en un juego en la escuela —sugirió Tía May, sin dar sutileza a su intento de picarlo con el -ponerse a sí mismo ahí-… en sus palabras. _Quizás conocerás a esta persona en un juego en la escuela_ era el nuevo _quizás conozcas a esta persona en unas audiciones para el equipo de futbol._

Como si Peter pudiera ser elegido para nada.

—¿Qué clase de juego tiene eso en él? —preguntó, picando malhumoradamente su cena.

—Uno sobre insectos animados, obviamente —dijo May, amontonando más papas en su plato.

Ben rió entre dientes.

—Te has conseguido una persona vigorosa, Pete, puedo decirlo —comentó—. No puedo esperar a conocer quién es.

Él no lo hizo, por supuesto. Peter fue mordido por la araña… —insecto animado— se quejó consigo mismo — _insecto_ animado…. Las arañas no son insectos, mi alma gemela es idiota— y entonces se carcajeó hasta que había lágrimas en sus ojos porque finalmente, finalmente tenía sentido… y estaba tan aturdido por eso, el poder, la certeza, el sentimiento de que ha estado esperando lamentablemente todos esos miserables años preguntándose cómo era que alguna vez iba a conocer a una persona que dijera esas palabras a él, que no escuchó cuando Tío Ben le habló.

Su poder, su responsabilidad… y dejó caminar libremente a ese ladrón, y ahora su tío estaba muerto.

Tía May tocó su hombro después del funeral, sobre el lugar donde insecto curveaba. El corazón de Peter se sintió como plomo. Sus ojos dejaban de hormiguear.

—Estaba tan emocionado por ti —dijo ella.

Su propia marca estaba en su pantorrilla derecha, escondida por gruesas calcetas negras. Era un alegre _¿Qué prepara, linda cara?_ Que Peter nunca había sido capaz de ver sin escuchar la voz de su tío. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y por un largo rato ellos sólo estuvieron ahí de pie, apoyándose mutuamente.

Si no fuera por Spider-Man, Tío Ben seguiría con vida. Pero si no fuera por Spider-Man, no habría _insecto animado_ garabateado por su hombro.

Entonces Spider-Man no era el problema, lo era Peter. Que no era nuevo.

Las cuentas se apilaban en la mesa de la cocina, ultimátums y sobres con rojas, enojadas advertencias estampadas en ellas. May frotó su frente y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso.

—Conseguiré un trabajo —le dijo en el desayuno, meses después. Tía May tronó la lengua.

—La escuela es tu trabajo —le dijo, la misma cosa que le había dicho las últimas tres veces. En esa ocasión, en cambio, le dio un golpecito en el hombro, justo sobre sus palabras, y agregó— ¿Cómo vas a mantener a esa persona vigorosa sobra la que tu tío estaba tan excitado sin una buena educación?

Peter frunció el ceño, presionando sus propios dedos fuertemente contra el _insecto_ a través de su playera. Él era fuerte… ni siquiera sabía qué tan fuerte, el máximo límite de qué podía hacer ahora… era rápido, y podía escalar paredes y estaba ese extraño zumbido que le advertía cuando fuera que hubiera peligro. Problemas con dinero no deberían ser un problema, no cuando él tenía todo eso. Tía May debería estar viviendo como una reina, no preocupándose de la cuenta del celular.

Se permitió imaginarlo por un culpable y embriagador segundo: la sensación de sus manos rompiendo una bóveda de banco, como cartulina arrugándose en sus dedos.

Esa no era una idea correcta. No era lo que Ben hubiera querido para él.

Gran poder, gran responsabilidad.

¿Cómo es que eso terminó con Peter pegando una cámara al lado de un edificio para tomar fotos de él mismo en acción? Eso no lo sabía.

 

* * *

 

 

Los Cuatro Fantásticos se habían estrellado de vuelta en la tierra directo a la fama en lo que pareció ser de la noche a la mañana, un par de meses antes de que Peter fuera mordido. Estaban en todos lados, en televisión y portadas de revista y todos los temas de tendencia en cada uno de los sitios de redes sociales. Si Peter tenía que ver #¡LlamasAMi! Una vez más, lanzaría su computadora por la ventana. Eran una historia de supervivencia, el aterrizaje forzoso del transportador. Eran una historia de horror, sus extraños nuevos poderes. Y su favorito de lejos… eran una historia de amor; Reed Richards y Sue Storm llevaban cada uno las palabras del otro en lugares atinados, algo que diario en los programas matutinos que Tía May veía lo hacían brillar sin cesar.

Peter podría haber estado impresionado también, antes de la araña.

No podía dejar de mirar, tampoco, aunque la idea lo estaba volviendo loco, sus superpoderes y sus rostros sin máscara, y la manera en la que todos sin esfuerzo parecían amarlos. Eran más duraderos que la vida… el grande, el chico de roca, bastante literalmente más duradero que la vida, pero los otros también. Peter había estado leyendo el trabajo de Reed Richards desde que había tenido edad suficiente para leer. Sue y Johnny Storm eran, en una palabra, hermosos, de pie juntos en sus trajes azul cielo.

Johnny Storm era apenas un año mayor que Peter, de acuerdo a Wikipedia, y nadie de la edad de Peter tenía un aspecto que se viera como ese. Johnny se veía como alguna clase de modelo con sus suaves rizos y su sonrisa sin esfuerzo. Nada en la vida era justo. Peter como que lo odiaba, pero sólo mirarlo hacia algo no muy diferente a su recién adquirido y llamado sentido arácnido deslizarse por su nuca.

Los Cuatro Fantásticos eran el amor de los medios. Tenían la aprobación de la ciudad. Mejor que todo, debían tener dinero.

¿Por qué no podía Peter ser como ellos? Tenía los poderes, la fuerza, el cerebro. ¿Por qué no podían ser los Cinco Fantásticos? Se preguntaba, mirando un gif de ellos, hacia abajo en los ojos parpadeantes de la Antorcha Humana.

Cerró la laptop de golpe.

El viaje de Forest Hills a la 42 y Madison -al Edifico Baxter- pareció durar para siempre. La piel de Peter se sentía muy apretada, caliente, la anticipación desplazándose sobre él. El edificio se alzaba sobre su cabeza, la solución de sus problemas.

La multitud amontonada bloqueando y la seguridad interna del lobby eran un problema para cualquiera a pie, pero no para Peter. Él fue a un techo vecino, se colocó su máscara, y calculó el mejor ángulo para su balanceo.

Había una ventana abierta. Peter no podía creer su suerte.

Lo que podía hacer en el aire era impresionante, seguro, pero atravesar algo como la seguridad de los Cuatro Fantásticos estaba destinado…  esa era una mejor manera de mostrar sus fortalezas.

Dio un paso al borde, sacudió su muñeca, e hizo una conexión… y entonces estaba libre, de verdad, realmente. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido como lo hacía durante la caída de su balanceo, era lo que siempre se había imaginado que era como sería volar, pero mejor.

Un día iba a hacer eso con su alma gemela. Iba a enseñarle todo eso… las luces parpadeantes, el viento a través de su cabello, toda la ciudad debajo de ellos. Algo que sólo ellos podrían hacer. Podía prácticamente sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello ya, su peso sobre su espalda. Iba a ser algo increíble.

Conectó con las altas ventanas de vidrio, plantas y palmas, y entonces se escabulló por la ventana abierta. Muy fácil.

—¡Saludos, grupo! —dijo, zambulléndose en la habitación. Trató de hacer que su voz sonara más gruesa, brusca. Más adulta— ¡No deberían dejarlo tan fácil para que las personas les caigan!

Una clase de prisión de vidrio cayó a su alrededor antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que parpadear. Plexiglás, pensó, sobresaltándose debajo de la máscara. El tipo de roca le sonrió a través de él.

—Traigo noticias pa’ ti, bocazas —le dijo, brazos cruzados en su pecho—. No es así de fácil.

La humillación borboteó en el pecho de Peter. Enganchó las puntas de sus dedos en la grieta de la puerta y empujó; cayó como papel maché. La vergüenza disminuyó un poco; su nueva fuerza nunca le fallaba, le tranquilizaba. El increíble Spider-Man… no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

—Este artilugio novedoso podrá mantener a la espantosa chusma —dijo, encontrando sus agallas otra vez—, ¡pero es una broma para mí!

Reed Richards -Dr. Reed Richards, el ídolo personal de la ciencia de Peter- hizo un bajo, horrorizado sonido.

—¡Ese equipo cuesta miles! —dijo— Si lo arruinas…

—No te preocupes, Cara de Caucho —el de roca -Ben Grimm, Peter lo recordaba de la televisión y los cien mil tweets y los estúpidos cuchicheos de sus compañeros de clase- dijo. El sentido arácnido de Peter vibró, justo a tiempo para esquivar un balanceo de una de esas enormes manos— ¡Este enclenque será educado en algunos modales!

—¡Enclenque! —dijo Peter, parte ofendido y más que nada molesto. Sus manos se dispararon como un rayo tomando la enorme muñeca. La Mole podía ser fuerte -probablemente más fuerte de lo que él era- pero era lento, detenido por el peso de su propia enorme forma, y Peter era tan rápido que hacía su propia cabeza girar a veces— ¡Si yo soy un enclenque, tú eres un enorme mono! ¿A quién crees que andas empujando alrededor?

No había estado seguro de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero lanzar a La Mole a través de la habitación fue como arrojar un bolo vacío. Debajo de la máscara la boca de Peter se curveó en una sonrisa.

—¿Olvidaste que estás metiéndote con un chico que tiene la fuerza proporcional de una araña? —se jactó.

Johnny Storm estalló en llamas, despegando hacia el techo. Era extraño… era maravilloso, más que eso, siendo fuego donde un segundo antes había estado parado un muchacho. Había un extraño tirón en el pecho de Peter mientras miraba a Johnny flotar sobre la escena, todo hermosas llameantes flamas.

Ben Grimm abolló la pared cuando la golpeó.  Gruñó para sí, empujándose a sí mismo para levantarse y limpiándose el polvo de sus palmas rocosas. —Eso es lo que gano por tirar mis puños para alguien de tu tamaño.

Innaturales dedos largos intentaron agarrar a Peter… él saltó fuera del camino en el último segundo.

—Espera un segundo —dijo Reed Richards, frunciendo el ceño, aun tratando de contener a Peter—. No _queremos_ pelear con extraños.

—Al menos no hasta que no sepamos por qué estamos peleando —la voz incorpórea de una mujer dijo al oído de Peter. Su mano salió disparada en automático, pero no había nada aparte de aire. Peter no era el único rápido, la Mujer Invisible se había escabullido.

Eso estaba bien, como sea; pegó las manos de Reed al suelo con telaraña.

—¿Quién está peleando? —preguntó, dando un salto mortal hacia arriba y atrás— Consideren esto una pequeña exhibición.

Su sentido arácnido vibró. Había alguien detrás de él. Se giró a tiempo para ver una soga colgando en medio del aire. La Mujer Invisible tenía un lazo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿El viejo oeste? —dijo Peter agarrándolo y tirando de él. Sue Storm parpadeó visible por una fracción de segundo, ceñuda, antes de desaparecer otra vez. Dejó a sus sentidos decirle, pero la acometida de calor a su derecha fue inmediatamente más preocupante.

Johnny Storm se abalanzó, cara enojada y desenfocada a través de sus llamas. La respiración de Peter se quedó atrapada en sus pulmones, ese inexplicable tirón en su pecho se agudizó, y entonces la Antorcha Humana abrió su boca…

—¡Eso _es_ , insecto animado! ¡Diversión terminada!

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo. Los oídos de Peter timbraban. Su boca se secó. Las yemas de sus dedos temblaban. Se sentía un poco como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo, o como si estuviera ahogándose en el fondo del océano, o como si estuviera en la mera cima de un balanceo.

Era increíble. Era terrorífico. Era cientos de veces más que cualquier historia sobre la que hubiera leído.

La Antorcha Humana había dicho sus palabras. La Antorcha Humana era su… su alma gemela, su todo. Sólo suyo. Risas histéricas borbotaron, pero en realidad nunca llegaron a los labios de Peter.

_Di algo, idiota_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Dile algo de vuelta, di_ las palabras _ya_ … pero todo lo que llegaba a su mente era horrible, cosas que no quería en la piel de Johnny, su muy constante pensamiento de, _¿De verdad no sabes que las arañas no son insectos?,_ o, _Nunca imaginé el énfasis en ‘es’_.

Desde la primera vez que Peter lo había visto estallar en llamas, había sabido que Johnny merecía algo mejor.

Johnny lo había atrapado en un anillo de fuego. Por un horrible momento Peter pensó que iba a abrir su boca y decir, _yo bajé, bajé, bajé, pero las llamas subieron más grandes_.

Pero la broma estaba en él: no podía decir nada del todo. Era como si su mandíbula se soldara cerrándose a sí misma.

Una pared de azul lo salvó. Reed Richards se había estirado a través de la habitación, efectivamente separando a Peter de Johnny. Era un extraño respiro, pero más allá de eso… era al mismo tiempo la peor cosa en el mundo y un increíble alivio ser alejado de Johnny.

Repentinamente sintió que podía respirar otra vez.

—¡Alto! —dijo Reed— No quiero que nadie salga herido, Spider-Man… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Peter respiró lentamente, dejando sus hombros relajarse, sus manos aflojarse. Mantuvo sus ojos determinadamente en Reed Richards, y no en Johnny, titilando sobre su hombro. Esas no podían ser sus primeras palabras a Johnny. No estaría bien. Él merecía algo mejor. Tenía que darle a Johnny algo mejor.

Su mirada nunca osciló de la cara de Reed mientras decía —Finalmente, alguien me pregunta. Vine aquí a unirme a ustedes. Vine a ser un miembro de los Cuatro Fantásticos.

Pensó que había venido por el dinero, pero no era verdad. Había venido por Johnny. Algo en él había sabido que aquí era donde Johnny estaba, y lo empujó allí, una ineludible órbita. Se suponía que escuchara a Johnny decir esas palabras hoy.

Todo en Peter estaba electrificado.

Fue Ben quien habló primero, una retumbante, incrédula risa —¿Hablas en serio?

—Spider-Man —dijo Sue Storm, reapareciendo con un suspiro. Lucía tanto como su hermano que Peter fue golpeado por todo eso de nuevo: la misma estructura ósea, el mismo cabello rubio y los mismos ojos—, creo que ha habido un malentendido. Los Cuatro Fantásticos no son un equipo. Somos una familia.

—Y no estamos aceptando solicitudes —agregó Ben Grimm, voz ruda.

—Apuesto a que vino por el dinero de Reed —se mofó Johnny. Seguía estando en llamas, flotando sobre ellos; sus palabras crepitaron como una hoguera.

La vergüenza se posó pesada en el estómago de Peter, calor en sus mejillas. _Di algo_ , cada parte racional de él gritaba, pero no podía. Tenía que salir, tenía que dejarlo. Necesitaba aire.

—Bien —dijo cortante. Sus ojos mantenidos en Ben Grimm mientras lo decía. No podía dejar que esa fuera la cosa plasmada en la piel de Johnny. No era correcto. No era lo que quería para él—. Sean así.

Entonces se columpió de vuelta a través de la ventana, en medio del sofocante aire de Nueva York. Sus ojos punzando. Sus pulmones quemando. Alguien gritó detrás de él que regresara; él esperaba contra toda esperanza que fuera Johnny, pero se dio cuenta un segundo después que había sido Reed.

Se balanceó hasta estar bastante lejos, hasta que sus brazos y hombros dolían por el esfuerzo, y entonces se dejó caer, se refugió en un pequeño espacio entre dos edificios. Se pegó a la pared, enrollando la máscara para quitarla y encrespándose en sí mismo.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —dijo, ojos desenfocados calientes y húmedos. Presionó su frente en sus rodillas y enredó sus dedos en su cabello revuelto—. ¡Lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo y no pudiste ni siquiera decirle algo de vuelta!

Pudo haber dicho _Oh, eres tú_ …. Un respetable número de personas tienen _Oh, eres tú_ o _Las dijiste_ escritas en ellos. Peter ni siquiera había sido capaz de conseguir eso.

Se desenvolvió, tallando sus mejillas húmedas con sus nudillos. Tenía que regresar. Tenía ir de vuelta y decir, _Lo siento, lo siento, eras tú. Estaba buscándote a ti._

Pero no lo había estado haciendo. Había ido a buscar dinero, un camino fácil para escapar, por cosas que no merecía. Y Johnny lo había sabido con sólo mirarlo una vez… —vino por el dinero de Reed.

Sus manos estaban temblando.

—Está bien —se dijo a sí mismo, manteniéndolas firmes—. Respira profundo. Eres Spider-Man. —Una profunda inhalación más, contar a diez, exhalar— Eres _Spider-Man_ , maldición.

Volvió a jalar su máscara de vuelta, dejándose caer al suelo, y yendo a buscar algo para golpear.

Afortunadamente Nueva York no le falló en entregarle. El Camaleón, el Buitre, y un surtido sin fin de asaltantes y pequeños ladrones para él, dejados de cabeza pegados con telarañas de sus tobillos.

El problema del dinero empezó a arreglarse gracias a la, irónicamente, cruzada personal de J. Jonah Jameson contra él. Peter nunca había sentido tanta suerte de ser odiado.

Y si sacaba una foto de Johnny de la estúpida revista de chismes -algunas tomas paparazzi de él y Ben Grimm dejando un establecimiento de café juntos, la cabeza de Johnny inclinada con una carcajada- y las guardaba en su billetera, o si veía celosamente un video de una famosa de YouTube con la que Johnny estaba saliendo, tratando de maquillarlo, dorado y riendo y amenazando con dibujarle un bigote con su delineador, esos eran sus problemas. Si revisó todo el Instagram de Johnny y su Twitter, buscando por indicios de sus palabras -sólo un punto de vista, sólo algo para ayudarlo a deshacerse del ruido blanco en su cabeza- bueno, esa era la única cosa por la que no podía ser culpado.

Johnny nunca mencionaba nada sobre sus palabras, por cierto, y se mantenía a sí mismo cubierto con ese traje azul cielo o en chaquetas de piel y jeans ajustados. Era maravilloso en cada foto también…. Las selfies sonrientes, las poses para revistas. Incluso en una foto que Peter encontró en el Twitter de Ben Grimm, Johnny empapado y ceñudo, volteando la cámara fuera de él… no era para creerlo. Brilló, tan simple como eso.

Regresaría al Edificio Baxter, Peter se decía a sí mismo. Encontraría las palabras correctas e iría allá. Se quitaría su máscara y se las diría y sería perfecto.

Tal vez mañana, pensaba para sus adentros, labio atrapado entre sus dientes y dedos presionados en sus propias palabras. Su pulgar revoloteando sobre el pequeño corazón en una toma de Johnny en la playa, posando con su hermana, ambos brazos en jarras sobre su cintura.

Estaría diciendo “Tal vez mañana” durante un montón de noches.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡El maldito hospital no deja a nadie entrar! Si sólo pudiéramos obtener algo de este Dr. Octopus…

—No creo que escandalizar esto sea una buena idea, Jonah —dijo Robbie, sacudiendo su cabeza. Peter, quien seguía esperando a ver si Jonah iba a escupir sus últimas tomas, mantenía su boca cerrada por una vez en su vida y sólo escuchaba.

—¡Somos un periódico! —dijo Jonah golpeando su mano abajo contra su escritorio, tan fuerte como para hacerlo tronar—. ¡Todo lo que hacemos es escandalizar cosas! Así es como los periódicos venden copias, que es cómo tú pones comida en tu mesa.

—Y cómo tú pones más seguros en las puertas —intervino Robbie—, para mantenerte a salvo de todos los enemigos que has hecho.

—El tipo se explotó a sí mismo, ¡soldó brazos extras a su torso! —dijo Jonah, sacudiendo sus manos a su alrededor— Ahora esa es una verdadera historia, a diferencia de estas fotos que Peter me trajo de Spider-Man poniendo esos gatos en un árbol…

—Él estaba bajándolos del árbol —lo corrigió Peter—. Spider-Man estaba rescatando a los gatos del árbol.

—Sólo pegando a los pobres, indefensos gatos allá arriba, esa amenaza.

—Uno de ellos lo arañó —agregó Peter tristemente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que el conflicto de Spider-Man y los gatos no es atrapante —interrumpió Robbie. Peter bufó, hundiéndose más en la silla. Las garras habían sido bastante atrapantes, en su opinión. Cortantes y atrapantes—. Pero creo que podemos encontrar un punto medio entre eso y la tragedia del Dr. Octavius.

Jonah frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —Si pudiera conseguir tan si quiera una _foto_ …

Peter se animó —Puedo obtener una foto.

Robbie presionó el puente de su nariz, suspirando. —Peter, no.

—¡Parker, sí! —dijo Jonah, iluminándose como un cuatro de Julio— Consígueme una foto de ese Doc Ock, niño, y te pagaré el triple de lo te di por tú último par de fotos de Spider-Man combinadas.

—Jonah, es un niño, no lo metas en problemas —cortó Robbie.

—Yo ya consigo fotos de Spider-Man, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser conseguir una del Dr. Octavius? —Dijo Peter. Sin mencionar que ha admirado el trabajo de Octavius por un tiempo… también quería saber qué estaba sucediendo con él— El cuádruple del pago de mi último set de fotos, Jonah, y tienes un trato.

La sonrisa de Jonah era grande —¡El chico es un tiburón! Me encanta. Triple y te tienes un trato, Parker.

—Al menos se precavido —dijo Robbie, suspirando.

Peter sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

Irrumpir en el hospital no era un problema… cubrió con telarañas las cámaras y escaló las paredes. Estaba obscuro adentro, lo que lo hizo pensar que era extraño, pero entonces había escuchado que habían sacado a todos menos a Otto Octavius.

Eso era extraño también. No había realmente pensado en esa parte hasta ese exacto momento.

Había luz dentro de una ventana. Peter se arrastró en esa dirección.

Algo brilló cromado. Peter se congeló, su sentido arácnido zumbando. Permaneció muy quieto, y después de un segundo escuchó voces arrebatadas: —¡Ya tienes el equipo que querías! ¿Cuándo nos dejarás ir?

Un cruel golpe —¡No hasta que esté listo!

Peter levantó la cabeza lo justo para ver a través de la ventana. Sus ojos se expandieron debajo de la máscara. El Dr. Octavius estaba dentro de la habitación del hospital, mezclando alguna clase de químicos, y las historias habían sido verdad… se había fundido a sí mismo con alguna clase de maquinaria. Cuatro brazos largos, metálicos se deslizaban siniestramente, tomando precipitados e instrumentos.

Podía controlarlos, notó Peter, usarlos igual que sus propios brazos. Genial, si no un poco aterrador.

Entonces vio a las otras personas: dos enfermeras sentadas en lo que se veía como un terror paralizante, y un hombre en un traje. El hombre había sido el que había gritado, apuntando un dedo acusador al Dr. Octavius.

—¡Esto es una locura! —dijo— No tienes el derecho…

Esos brazos largos de metal se movieron tan rápido que le provocaron un espinazo a la cabeza de Peter.

—¿Derecho? —gritó el Dr. Octavius, levantando al hombre hasta separar sus pies del suelo y estampándolo contra la pared. El enojo pinchó la columna de Peter, sus ojos se entrecerraron— ¿Te atreves a hablarme a mí de derecho? Tengo el derecho de hacer lo que sea… ¡tanto como tenga el poder! Y si tú dudas de mi poder…

—No, no lo hago —dijo el hombre, en pánico y luchando— ¡Bájame!

—Aquí hay un pequeño ejemplo —dijo Octavius, alzando al hombre en el aire fácilmente como si no pesara nada.

Peter había visto más que suficiente. Era tiempo de dejar de mirar y empezar a golpear cualquier cosa con brazos metálicos retorciéndose. La ventana se destrozó cuando la atravesó con su cuerpo, sorprendido, Octavius soltó a su cautivo. El hombre aterrizó en el suelo en una posición desagradable, pero se veía a salvo. Peter se movió para cubrirlo sólo por si acaso.

—Alto ahí, doc —le dijo— ¿Qué tal meterte con alguien que pueda pelearte de vuelta?

—¡Spider-Man! —siseó Octavius.

—Bueno —dijo Peter bloqueando la puerta—, ¡Seguramente no es Albert Schweitzer!

Ni siquiera una risa; la única oportunidad de Peter para usar esa broma y tuvo una mayor caída que el estado de Kansas.

Octavius estaba rojo del rostro, su cabello sudado. No se veía bien. Peter ya estaba describiendo la pelea como una sencilla… brazos metálicos súper fuertes, tenía el tipo, pero no estaba exactamente en forma y Peter había levantado un contenedor de almacenamiento por encima de su cabeza mientras practicaba por los muelles el otro día. Fácil, despreocupado, hermoso, pero no mucho para una noche excitante.

—¿Te atreves a hablarme altanero a _mí_? —demandó el Dr. Octavius, saliva en las comisuras de su boca. Peter siempre había pensado de alguna manera que las peleas de superhéroes serían más atractivas; sólo una decepción más del mundo.

—Actualmente, estoy hablándoles a ellos —dijo Peter, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro a las dos enfermeras— ¡Este chico! ¿Estoy en lo cierto, señoritas?

Ellas jadearon al mismo tiempo que su sentido arácnido daba a todo volumen; dos de los brazos de metal se dispararon hacia él, malvadas garras resplandecientes.

—Cuando termine contigo, ¡Cantarás a un diferente tono! —gritó Octavius mientras Peter saltaba ágilmente fuera del camino. Estaba bastante seguro de que el accidente había hecho más daño que sólo entretenidos nuevos apéndices… Octavius sonaba enloquecido.

—No crees que esas modernas cosas tuyas de aspecto estúpido pueden moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar a Spider-Man ¿O sí? —se burló Peter, brincando hacia atrás. Su sentido arácnido le dejó saber que los brazos estaban viniendo arriba a la izquierda… no, era la derecha… no…

Un brazo metálico lo golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla, lanzándolo con brazos y piernas abiertas hacia atrás. Peter levantó una mano a su cara punzante, atónito. Nunca había sido golpeado de esa manera, no desde la mordida de araña.

—¿Sorprendido? —se mofó Octavius— ¡El Doctor Octopus es mucho más poderoso de lo que soñaste! ¡Mucho más poderoso incluso que tú!

Peter siseó un poco, gateando hacia atrás mientras trataba de detener su cabeza de dar vueltas. Realmente no le gustaba cuando los tipos malos empezaban a hablar en tercera persona.

Dos de los brazos se dispararon otra vez; Peter reaccionó por instinto, lanzó sus manos con las muñecas hacia arriba y llenó de telaraña las aterradoras garras al final de esos largos brazos.

—¡No dejes que ese golpe de suerte se te suba a la cabeza, compañero! —le dijo, tambaleando sobre sus pies— ¡Tengo un par de sorpresas más!

—¡Ah! —Octavius, o Doctor Octopus o lo que sea, jadeó. Se vio casi encantado, su cara descomponiéndose en una sonrisa. Trajo los brazos de regreso cerca de él para examinar la telaraña— Una telaraña de araña para un hombre araña. ¡Qué ingenioso de tu parte!

—Gracias, creo —dijo Peter—. ¡Pero ahora es tiempo para todos los agradables lunáticos de decir buenas noches!

Ock incluso se rió. Los otros dos brazos se lanzaron, demasiado rápido para que Peter disparara otra telaraña. Su cabeza martilleó incluso sin que su sentido arácnido gritara en un sonido envolvente. Peter tomó los brazos en su lugar, tratando de utilizar su fuerza superior para mantenerlos lejos de él.

—Pero como puedes ver —Octavius hizo un ademán—, sostener dos de mis brazos no es suficiente.

Entonces levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y, con un horrible sonido como un chasquido, rompió la telaraña de Peter.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron debajo de su máscara, eso nunca había sucedido antes tampoco. Se sintió repentinamente asustado, una caliente puñalada blanca, una picazón debajo de su piel. Había olvidado eso, también… cómo se sentía estar realmente asustado. Su corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra sus costillas.

Peter sólo tenía dos manos; Otto tenía seis. Trató de sofocar un quejido cuando dos brazos metálicos más fueron contra él.

—Y ahora, Spider-Man, me he cansado de este juego —declaró Octavius de manera sencilla—. Mi tiempo también es valioso.

Esos inhumanamente fuertes brazos de metal tomaron sus muñecas y tobillos, sosteniéndolo en el aire. Peter no podía sacar ninguna ventaja. Los brazos lo enrollaron acercándolo hasta que estaba casi viendo a la cara de Octavius, retenido inmóvil.

Octavius hizo un sonido meditabundo, y entonces abofeteó a Peter en la cara con su mano de carne y hueso.

Apenas si lo sintió, pero la humillación hirvió en el pecho de Peter, peor que el cruel agarre del metal.

—Te atreviste a mofarte de mí antes —dijo Octavius, sonriendo— ¿Por qué no te mofas de mí ahora? ¿Dónde están tus bravas palabras y burlas, Spider-Man? ¿O te has dado cuenta de que finalmente conociste a tu amo?

Por una vez, la gran boca de Peter le falló. Entonces, tan repentinamente como apareció, la sonrisa de Octavius se desvaneció. Se veía aburrido otra vez.

—Ahora puedes irte por donde entraste —dijo, desdeñosamente. Los brazos de metal arrojaron a Peter como una muñeca de trapo, de vuelta a través de la ventana rota.

La cabeza de Peter dio vueltas; trató de disparar una telaraña para anclarse a sí mismo, pero falló, y en su lugar golpeó un árbol en medio de la caída. Interrumpió su caída, al menos, incluso si lo lastimó de una manera completamente diferente de la manera en que lo hicieron las palabras de burla de Otto Octavius. Desparramado sobre el pasto, recordó la bofetada de la mano de Octavius. Sus ojos punzaron.

Lo había vencido. Peter ni siquiera había dado una buena pelea… había sido sólo un juego completamente para el Dr. Octopus. Nunca había perdido una pelea antes, no desde la mordida de la araña. Pasó mucho tiempo yaciendo allí en el césped, tratando de no manchar su máscara con lágrimas. Su respiración era irregular a sus oídos. Había pensado que era invencible, pero Doc Ock lo había mangoneado como una muñeca de trapo.

Por primera vez, se le ocurrió que no era invencible ahora. Por primera vez, pensó que tal vez ser Spider-Man había sido engañarse a sí mismo. Él todavía era el simple viejo Peter Parker, muy adentro, y el simple viejo Peter Parker no podía hacer esto. No estaba destinado para eso.

Ese era el por qué no había sido capaz de decirle nada a Johnny. Muy dentro, Peter siempre había sabido que él era un fracaso, que no lo merecía. Él todavía lo quería en ese momento, culpablemente, anhelante.

Algo se estaba moviendo junto a la pared del hospital; Peter rodó y vio a Octavius escalar desde el edificio, desapareciendo en la obscuridad. Ir detrás de él, una pequeña voz persistente le decía, pero Peter estaba adolorido por la caída y daba vueltas respecto a la derrota por parte de Octavius. Aún podía sentir donde había sido abofeteado en el rostro.

¿Qué iba a hacer si seguía a Octavius? ¿Perder otra vez?

No, en su lugar llamó a la policía, seguro con el conocimiento de que ellos podrían controlar la situación en el hospital ahora que Octavius había huido a pastizales más verdes. Luego se cambió quitándose su traje a sus ropas de civil y cojeo a la estación del subterráneo más cercano, y después desde el tren logró de alguna manera arrastrarse a casa.

La luz de la cocina se encendió mientras estaba pescando un paquete de pedazos de piña del refrigerador y sólo se quedó ahí de pie, sorprendido como un ciervo ante unos faros. Tía May lo miró, cejas juntas dibujando preocupación.

—¿Peter? —dijo— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nos, uh, —dijo, atrapado herido y con manos enrojecida, agradecidamente el traje estaba al fondo de su mochila— Nos… nos quedamos sin hielo.

Entonces, horriblemente, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y su cara se sintió muy caliente y entonces súbitamente estaba llorando en la cocina a las diez de la noche.

—Oh, querido —dijo May, empujándolo dentro de sus brazos. Él había sido más alto que ella desde que tenía trece, se permitió encorvarse para poner la frente sobre su hombro—. Oh, cariño. Shh, shhh. Peter.

Terminaron en el sofá, él enroscado en la orilla con los pedazos de piña congelados de alguna manera convertidos en un verdadero paquete de hielo y la vieja manta tejida de su abuela sobre sus rodillas. Nunca la había conocido, pero siempre le había gustado la manera en la que el tejido olía, un poco polvoriento, quebradizo y como a hogar.

Sus ojos estaban secos, pero aún se sentían calientes y picaban. Había un horrible y doloroso hueco en su pecho; había estado ahí desde que se había balanceado fuera del Edificio Baxter sin decir nada de vuelta a Johnny, pero esa noche era cientos de veces peor.

—¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? —preguntó Tía May.

Peter esnifó y se encogió de hombros, colocando las partes más simples delante de ella: el Bugle, el trabajo que nunca debió haber tomado, su propia boca astuta. No Spider-Man o Doctor Octopus, no que eso importara… aún parecía herido.

—Oh, Peter —dijo ella, mano sobre la suya—. Te lo dije, te dije que no quería que tomaras ese trabajo. Es demasiado peligroso… mira tu pobre rostro.

—Lo sé —le dijo, tallando sus ojos y pensando, _olvida mi cara, deberías sentir mi hombro_ —. Lo sé, lo siento, lo dejaré. Está acabado de todos modos. Terminé.

Spider-Man terminó.

Tía May hizo un sonido bajo —Sé que se siente como el fin del mundo ahora, pero eres joven, Peter. Habría otros, mejores trabajos… y cuando seas el científico que siempre has querido ser desde que eras un niño pequeño, no te pondrás a ti mismo en peligro persiguiendo a Spider-Man.

Presionó sus húmedos, punzantes ojos con el talón de su mano —No te preocupes, Tía May. No más perseguir a Spider-Man.

Estuvo calmada por un minuto, sólo tocando la mano que sostenía el paquete de hielo, corriendo su pulgar de atrás a adelante sobre la protuberancia de su muñeca —Hay algo más también ¿No es cierto?

Peter sorbió por la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, presionando el paquete de hielo miserablemente contra su cara adolorida. —Sólo una noche larga, Tía May. Estaré bien. En serio.

Por un largo momento ella sólo lo dejó calentar. Cuando habló otra vez era gentil, pero con el peso de una historia que siempre controlaba a Peter —Tu padre solía tener esa misma línea entre sus cejas cuando estaba pensando con demasiada intensidad sobre algo.

Peter quitó el hielo, y finalmente se permitió decirlo: —Conocí a mi alma gemela.

—Oh, Peter —dijo ella, un jadeo bajo—. No sé qué preguntar primero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿ _Quién_?

Peter inhaló —No es importante, es… es una persona perfecta. Una clase de increíble— golpeó sus ojos, desenfocando su mirada. —Pero nada va a pasar. No debería… Yo debería mantenerme lejos.

La verdad había estado ahí desde el principio, pero nunca tan clara para él como esa noche. ¿Cómo podría regresar a Johnny, vencido, cobarde, temeroso? No un héroe. No nada que Johnny merezca.

—Oh, Peter —dijo Tía May riendo un poco—. Sólo tú.

—¿Sólo yo qué? —le dijo, medio ofendido.

—Sólo tú podrías encontrar a tu alma gemela y luego hacer las cosas tan difíciles para ti mismo —dijo ella. Se acerco a secar su rostro con la parte trasera de sus dedos—. Llámame una vieja romántica si quieres, pero Peter… Esta es la única persona en el mundo que fue hecha para ti.

Peter podía sentirlo, en su pecho, un gancho en su corazón, una línea invisible estirándose a través de Queens, sobre el puente, de regreso a Johnny. Si cerraba sus ojos casi podía verlo en su espaciosa casa, quizás viendo televisión, tal vez hablando con su hermana. Quizás ya dormido, y con optimismo soñando algo dulce.

—¿Qué le dijiste de vuelta? —preguntó Tía May, acariciando su mejilla.

—Nada —admitió Peter—. Yo… me congelé, no pude hablar. Me afiancé. Sé lo que estás diciendo, Tía May, pero yo… no soy bueno. ¿Cómo podría poner todo esto sobre alguien más?

Tal vez había dicho demasiado. Se preocupaba todo el tiempo, viendo sus palabras tanto como podía, pero sus acciones hablaban por sí mismas. Estaba siempre asustado de que un día lo viera y ella simplemente lo _supiera_.

Él no sabía que pasaría después de eso.

—Oh, Peter —dijo ella, y lo jaló a sus brazos otra vez, su frente baja sobre su hombro estrecho. El paquete de hielo estaba presionado incómodamente entre ellos, pero no podía obligarse a sí mismo a que le importara. Su mano se enredó en su cabello—. Eso no es verdad.

—No sé qué hacer —confesó.

—¿Qué te dice tu corazón? —le preguntó ella.

—Que vaya a la cama por el siguiente año —dijo Peter. May resopló una pequeña risa, mano ahuecada en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Está bien, no estuches a tu corazón —le dijo—. Escúchame a mí. Peter, esto va a ser increíble. Esto va a ser tan increíble. Sólo necesitar ir allá, mirarle a los ojos y… hablar.

—¿Qué si digo la cosa incorrecta? —preguntó Peter.

—Bueno, esa es la belleza de esto —dijo May—. No puedes decir la cosa incorrecta. Lo que sea que venga de tu boca -no importa qué tan tonto sea, no importa qué tan ridículo-, esa es la cosa correcta para decir. Tómalo de la mujer que tiene _¿Qué prepara, linda cara?_ Impresa en la pierna. Señor, cuando Ben dijo eso…

Peter se rió con malicia para sí mismo, sollozando a su alrededor —No tenías que decir _Huevos, más que sencillos_ , ya sabes.

—Era la única cosa que podía cocinar en ese momento —dijo ella—. Tenía que dejarlo saber en qué se estaba metiendo.

—Eras la mesera, no la cocinera —dijo Peter, riendo con seriedad ahora. Esa ha sido una de sus historias favoritas desde que era pequeño… la historia de cómo su tía y su tío se habían conocido.

—¿Crees que alguien querría que esas fueran sus palabras? ¿Huevos, más que sencillos? —dijo May— Pero cuando las dije… Oh, Peter, debiste haber visto su cara. Nunca vi a nadie resplandecer de esa manera. Pensé que era la cosa más increíble que hubiera visto nunca. —Ella crujió sus dedos en su cabello— Y lo pensé hasta el día en que tu madre te puso en mis brazos por primera vez. Y tú eras tan pequeño, con esas confusas palabras en tu pequeño hombro… insecto animado. Diminutas pequeñas letras. Apenas si podía leerlas. Y pensé ¿Qué tan increíble va a ser la vida de este chico?

Peter esnifó otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

—Peter —dijo Tía May—. Tienes que dejarlo ser increíble.

 

* * *

 

 

Deja tu vida se increíble, había dicho Tía May. Siéntete libre de saltarte la escuela mañana, no había dicho.

Pensó, por dos paradas competas en el subterráneo, sobre tomárselo, sobre hacer algo diferente en el día, Pero ¿Qué había por hacer? Spider-Man estaba acabado y terminado. ¿Qué iba Peter a hacer, ver una película con sus últimos par de dólares del Bugle?

Jameson había sido sorprendentemente amable en el teléfono cuando Peter le contó que no había sido capaz de conseguir las fotos, pero pudo escuchar la decepción en su voz. Había estado quieto por un largo momento cuando Peter había dicho que, en realidad, probablemente no tendría más fotos para nada.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sabes a dónde traerlas —había dicho Jameson al final—. Dios sabe que nadie más que pagaría buen dinero por esas tomas aparte de mí, soy así de generoso —bruscamente—. Cuídate, Parker.

Todo el mundo estaba hablando cuando Peter llegó a la escuela.

—Hola, Peter —llamó Jessica Cambel, un resplandor de cabello castaño y una camisa morada en la periferia de su visión. Se sintió mal por ignorarla, pero no tenía palabras que le quedaran ese día. No había nadie que pudiera entender.

Detrás de él, Flash hizo un sonoro estallido sobre él perdiendo su tubo de ensayo favorito. Peter no podía ni siquiera manejarse para obtener la energía suficiente e intervenir respecto a su mala broma.

Jessica no era evadida tan fácilmente, por cierto. Se puso a su altura, tratando a su lado.

—¿Peter? ¿Escuchaste? —preguntó, prácticamente rebotando en sus tacones—. ¡El gobernador le pidió a los Cuatro Fantásticos que lidiaran con el Doctor Octopus!

—Ellos están ocupados con algo más —dijo Liz, apareciendo a su otro lado. Tenía la cabeza agachada, checando algo en su teléfono—. Pero aparentemente la Antorcha Humana va a ir a hablar a nuestra asamblea hoy.

Peter mordió el interior de su mejilla. Eso era exactamente lo que su día necesitaba: estar sentado en el auditorio con su alma gemela sobre el escenario, hermoso e intocable, pensando que Peter era sólo otro don nadie en la multitud.

Sin Spider-Man, Peter realmente era sólo otro don nadie en la multitud.

Johnny parecía nervioso sobre el escenario… o tal vez él se sentía nervioso. Había una clase de cautelosa tensión atrapada en el pecho de Peter que sabía que no era por completo suya. Peter dejó caer su mirada a sus propios pues, brazos recogidos contra su pecho.

—Me llamaron aquí para ayudar a aprehender al Doctor Octopus —anunció Johnny al público—, pero he usado mi flama demasiado recientemente, tengo que esperar un par de días a que recupere su fuerza otra vez.

Peter, sorprendido, finalmente lo miró de nuevo… no sabía que Johnny tenía límites en sus poderes, que podía quedarse sin fuego. Mirándolo, realmente permitiéndose mirarlo por primera vez desde que entró al auditorio, vio que Johnny se notaba cansado, sus hombros caídos, sus ojos no tan brillantes como es lo usual.

Peter quería sostenerlo. Acuñó sus manos con un poco más de seguridad bajo sus axilas, accidentalmente golpeando con un codo a Liz.

—¿Qué está mal contigo hoy? —le siseó ella, alejándose.

Él levantó los hombros, culpable… _esa es mi alma gemela allá arriba, y él ni siquiera lo sabe_ no era algo que pudiera decir.

Johnny habló por un rato, en algún momento incluso dibujando una ecuación incorrecta con fuego bromeando sobre que ese era el tipo de resultado cuando La Mole lo ayudaba con su tarea. Durante la mayor parte Peter sólo dejo que el sonido de la voz de Johnny lo cubriera. Hacía algo en él, suavizaba sus nervios encrespados… al menos hasta que se empezó a sentir todo patético otra vez.

Era fácil, pensó, tener la confianza de Johnny era fácil, cuando nunca había sido vencido, humillado de la manera en la que Peter lo había sido la otra noche.

—¡Ahora un consejo de despedida! —dijo Johnny, aproximadamente alrededor de la octava vez que el director intencionadamente carraspeó su garganta. Peter podía decir una cosa de su alma gemela: Amaba hablar— ¡Quédense en la escuela y hagan lo mejor! No se sientan decaídos si a veces algo parece difícil. ¡Lo importante es nunca rendirse! Recuerden eso… ¡Nunca se rindan!

Peter quería escribirlo como un cierre cursi -¿Quedarse en la escuela? ¿En serio?-, pero había algo de gravedad en la voz de Peter que lo hicieron sentarse derecho y empezar a poner atención de verdad.

—¡La mera habilidad no es suficiente! Esa es la primera lección que he aprendido de mi asociación con los Cuatro Fantásticos —continuó Johnny. Su mirada revoloteó sobre la multitud otra vez y, por un infartante momento, se mantuvo en Peter. En ese momento sintió como si ellos fueran las únicas personas en la habitación, como si Johnny estuviera hablando directamente a él—. Incluso los Cuatro Fantásticos han tenido derrotas… pero ¡Nosotros siempre volvemos! —Johnny dio un paso adelante con esa sonrisa de estrella de película, y finalizó, en broma— ¡Nuestro lema es nunca digas morir!

Por un segundo Peter no pudo pensar. No pudo hablar. Todos sus compañeros de clases alrededor estaban aplaudiendo, y sobre el escenario Johnny estaba haciendo un pequeño arco burlón, riendo, y todo lo que Peter podía pensar era, _tiene razón_.

Una derrota. Sólo una. ¿Cómo pudo Peter haber estado tan listo para permitir que ese fuera el final de Spider-Man? ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan dispuesto para dejar ir esa vida? ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan dispuesto a sacrificar el futuro que estaba supuesto a ser: Spider-Man, y Johnny?

Johnny había dejado el escenario. Peter había esperado que se fuera, pero en lugar de eso parecía contento de mezclarse, firmando autógrafos y posando para fotos. Los pies de Peter lo llevaron directo a él antes de si quiera darse cuenta.

Buscó entre el gentío, apenas consiguiendo tocar a Johnny en el hombro, sobre el mismo punto donde yacían las propias palabras de Peter. Un razonable porcentaje de almas gemelas tenían sus palabras en lugares atinados. Peter esperaba que eso fuera verdad, Esperaba que las palabras de Johnny estuvieran justo debajo de su mano.

Sus dedos hormiguearon, electrificados, y finalmente, mientras Johnny se giraba en su dirección inquisitivamente, encontró su voz.

—Quiero agradecerte por ese discurso —dijo—. Nunca olvidaré lo que dijiste hoy. ¡Significa mucho para mí!

La mandíbula de Johnny cayó, pero Peter no podía esperar. Apretó el hombro de Johnny - _Prometo que volveré_ \- se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Primero Doc Ock. Luego, su alma gemela.

 

* * *

 

 

**2\. “Quiero agradecerte por ese discurso”.**

Las palabras de Johnny comenzaban en la parte baja de su espalda. Para el momento en que había tenido edad para leer, dominó el girar alrededor para tener una buena mirada en el espejo. Las letras eran delgadas, como si hubieran sido escritas con nervios, pero se veían obscuras contra su piel. Cuando había sido un niño, Johnny había gustado de recostarse presionando su pulgar sobre el final de ellas _… Significa mucho para mí_. Solía hacerlo sonreír.

Tal vez no era romántico como los elegantes bucles de escritura que colgaban debajo de las clavículas de su hermana como un collar, pequeñas frases retorcidas sobre cómo el color de sus ojos era único en el universo ( _lo siento, estoy nervioso ¿Eso fue demasiado?_ ). Pero… prometían a Johnny que un día le serían dichas, y significarían mucho para alguien para quién también significaría mucho de vuelta.

Eso tenía que ser especial ¿O no?

—Por supuesto que es especial —siempre le decía Sue, sonriendo mientras apartaba el caballo de su frente—. Mírame a mí, hermano pequeño. La luz brillante de alguien.

Él siempre sonreía y agachaba la cabeza, una cálida felicidad en sus mejillas. Él tenía eso. Cuando su padre tropezaba dentro de la casa en medio de la noche, o cuando el poder se apagó y Sue y papá se gritaron el uno al otro por una hora, o cuando Sue le dijo que tenía que ser muy silencioso porque papá aún estaba durmiendo a pesar de que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde… él tenía eso. Significa mucho para mí.

Entonces un día cuando tenía nueve derribó un vaso en el recibidor, el único que había sido el favorito de su madre, y se destrozó en miles de pedazos sobre todo el suelo. Había estado tratando de juntarlos cuando su padre entró bajó la escalera como un trueno en su camiseta y los pantalones que había vestido el día anterior, su cabello sudado pegado a su frente.

Agarró a Johnny del frente de su camisa y lo jaló hasta que su cara estaba roja era lo única cosa que Johnny podía ver y su viciado aliento era lo único que podía oler y le bramó, incluso mientras Sue se agitaba hacia la habitación, gritando.

Johnny sólo olía pedazos de lo que ambos decían timbrando en sus orejas… de su papá —¿Por qué no eres capaz de ver por dónde vas? El _vaso_ de Mary, Dios, Mary…— y de Sue —bájalo, papá, no es su culpa, yo lo rompí, fui yo, papá, ¡Hay _vidrio_ en el suelo!

Al final su papá lo dejó ir y cayó de espaldas contra Sue, sus manos fueron la única cosa que lo mantuvieron arriba. Sus ojos borrosos con sus lágrimas. Su piel se sentía muy caliente y muy apretada.

—Lo siento —le dijo, buscando a su papá. Sue lo jaló de vuelta, alejándolo, sus pequeños brazos a través de su pecho—. No era mi intención.

—El vaso de Mary, Cristo. Necesito un trago. No era tu intención —su padre repitió, bajo, vencido, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras otra vez—. Algún discurso. Esas palabras en tu espalda son una verdadera broma.

Eso lo atravesó directo como una flecha, pero que los gritos o la cara roja de su padre o el tajo en su palma donde un pedazo del vaso destrozado lo había cortado. Empezó a llorar en serio y Sue le dio la vuelta, sus manos frías en su cara, limpiando sus lágrimas, quitando el cabello de su frente.

—Shhh, shhh —decía ella—. Papá no hablaba en serio. No sabe lo que está diciendo. Shhh, Johnny.

Johnny lloró hasta que se enfermó, de hecho, más de lo que hubiera llorado alguna vez antes, hasta que Sue lo hizo ir a la cama en medio de la tarde. Ella puso una toalla fría en su frente y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, trabajando en su tarea y masticando la punta de su pulgar.

—No puedes tomarlo en serio —le decía ella cada par de minutos—. Él no sabe lo que está diciendo cuando se pone así. Está enojado con él mismo, con contigo.

—¿Está en lo cierto? —Johnny croó eventualmente, mano presionada al final de sus palabras debajo de las mantas.

—Sólo es un vaso —calmó Sue.

Johnny abrió su boca para preguntar otra vez, luego la cerró. No importaba. Algo ya había conectado en su cabeza… un cálido tono y una boca sonriente transformado en una burla. _Quiero agradecerte por ese discurso_ , ahora una mofa.

Tenía sentido. Se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en su almohada.

Despertó tarde en la noche por una pesada mano apartando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Te pareces mucho a ella —dijo su papá suavemente—. Tú y Susan, ambos. Regresa a dormir. Está bien. Lo siento.

Johnny, exhausto, dejó que el sueño lo arrastrara de vuelta.

Su papá los dejó poco después de eso y nunca regresó otra vez.

 

* * *

 

 

La casa de Tía Marygay estaba llena de libros sobre adivinar a tu futura alma gemela basada en tus palabras -el tipo de escritura, el peso de las líneas, dónde estaban las palabras marcadas en tu cuerpo, ya sea que ciertas palabras eran de buena o mala suerte.

Johnny, quien nunca había sido mucho de leer, devoró todos ellos el verano que cumplió catorce, yaciendo en la alfombra de la sala de estar con sus piernas levantadas en el aire y el último libro -estaba yendo sobre cómo de divertido encontraba los títulos- abierto en frente de él.

Un libro le dijo a Johnny que, como sus palabras comenzaban al centro de su espalda y se envolvían alrededor de su lado derecho, su alma gemela sería fiel y verdadera. Otro libro le dijo que su amor sería predestinado a malentendidos y confusiones, y que siempre habría una parte de su alma gemela que no podría alcanzar.

Tía Mary le dijo que todo eso era un sinsentido.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tienes tantos? —preguntó Johnny, rodando sobre sí mismo para quedar en su espalda y mirar arriba al techo blanco con los parches descarapelados.

—Tal vez sólo me gusta leer —dijo Mary. Ella era una mujer pequeña con espeso cabello gris que mantenía atado atrás y sus manos siempre tenían tierra bajo sus uñas, proveniente del garaje o el jardín. Johnny estaba bastante seguro de que él no le agradaba, lo que estaba bien. Lo que importaba era que ella lo dejaba vivir con ella mientras Sue terminaba su licenciatura. Él no necesitaba agradarle. Sólo necesitaba mantenerse lejos de alterarle los nervios.

Su mejor convivencia era en el garaje. Tía Mary amaba los carros; ella había tenido tres esposos, y el último fue el señor Swenson del Garaje de Swenson. Se divorciaron debido a lo que Tía Mary proclamaba fue una afición al juego, pero conectaron en su amor por los carros.

Johnny lo entendió, la primera vez que Tía Mary le enseño el viejo Thunderbird turquesa en el garaje. Los carros le habían dado nervios desde el accidente que había asesinado a su madre y destruido a su padre, pero todo eso se desvaneció en el segundo en que puso sus manos en uno.

Tía Mary, recargada en la puerta con un cigarrillo y una mirada crítica, dijo —¿Te gusta?

—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Johnny.

—Bueno —dijo Tía Mary, inhalando del cigarro—. Al parecer puede que tenga un trabajo para ti.

Johnny creció en esa casa, en las sombras de la biblioteca de Tía Mary y en el Garaje de Swenson, hasta que destacó en ambos. Se veía mayor de lo que era, también, con la misma genial gran apariencia que su hermana y abundantes músculos delgados por las largas horas de trabajo. Le gustaban las largas miradas apreciativas que empezaba a atraer, el zumbido que obtenía por las manos de alguien más en él.

Algunas personas esperan hasta que tienen dieciocho para conocer a su alma gemela. Johnny no iba a ser como Tía Mary, quien nunca había escuchado sus palabras, si lo que su papá había dicho una vez era verdad, probablemente nunca lo haría. _Significa mucho para mí_ siempre hace eco sarcásticamente en su cabeza ahora. ¿Por qué habría Johnny de esperar por ahí a eso? ¿Ser viejo y triste, coleccionando cientos de libros sobre el tema y engullendo los años? Él no quería eso… quería sentir algo, un caliente hormigueo debajo de su piel.

Así fue como terminó escalando en la ventana de Sandra Goldman en la mitad de la noche, y por qué dejó a Greg Whitlaw cogerlo contra un pequeño dulce convertible rojo en la parte trasera del Garaje de Swenson.

Greg palmeó en sus palabras después, y eso hizo algo caliente e implacentero quemar en la punta del estómago de Johnny.

—Eso es lindo —dijo Greg, sonriendo con los dientes. Las palabras de Greg eran unas letras en negritas acusadoras debajo del lado derecho de su muslo: _Tú robaste mi lugar de estacionamiento, asno._

—Todo en mi es lindo — escupió Johnny, empujándolo lejos. Él se revolvió en sus pantalones, repentinamente ya no teniendo diversión.

—Deberías ser un orador público —dijo Greg. Él y Johnny fueron a la escuela juntos desde séptimo grado; Greg sabía exactamente cómo de malo era Johnny en hablar públicamente. En palabras en general. Sus dedos se enroscaron en un puño en su primer acuerdo.

Así fue como terminó golpeando a Greg, y cómo Greg acabo casi rompiendo la nariz de Johnny en retribución, y cómo, por supuesto, la culpa terminó en Johnny al final. Ese fue el final de esa amistad con beneficios. Fue el final del trabajo oficial de Johnny en el Swenson, también.

—¿Tú lo empezaste? —preguntó Tía Mary, sentada con él en el porche esa noche. Ella estaba fumando un cigarro, y Johnny miraba el final de este calcinarse, el humo ondulante en el aire.

—Si estás preguntando si lo golpee primero, entonces sí —dijo Johnny, observando las puntas raspadas de sus zapatos. La noche estaba muy calmada, el gentil crujido de la brisa y murmullo de insecto presionándolo, sofocándolo. Se sentía como si estuviera saliendo de su piel.

Todavía podía sentir el tacto de la mano de Greg contra sus palabras, eléctricamente incorrecto. No debería de siquiera haberlo visto de la manera en la que lo hizo en primer lugar, hacia arriba entre sus pestañas en una pobre imitación de los ojos de _cógeme_ que había visto en los modelos de las revistas, actores en películas. Pero Johnny estaban tan vacío por dentro, y sólo quería sentir _algo_.

—¿Lo merecía? —preguntó Tía Mary después de un tiempo, tomando una larga inhalada.

Johnny inhaló, tallando sus calientes, secos ojos con la mano, y no contestó.

La mano de Tía Mary se posicionó pesada en su nuca, sacudiéndolo un poco.

—Ve adentro, lava los trastes —le dijo—. Llamaré a ese perro de ataque que llamas hermana y le diré qué sucedió antes de que vea ese resplandor que has tenido y venga hasta aquí ella misma.

Johnny cerró los ojos contra la picazón; él deseaba, más que nada, que Sue lo viera y corriera al rescate, llevándolo con ella a Ciudad Central, California, a algún lugar donde pudiera respirar, donde el sol brillara todo el tiempo y nadie lo conociera en absoluto.

Extrañaba a Sue mucho.

Esa noche talló su piel en la ducha hasta que se sintió desollado, el agua puesta tan caliente como podía estarlo, y entonces se acurrucó en su cama, enroscado en sí mismo, su propia mano puesta protectoramente sobre sus palabras como su pudiera desvanecer el tacto ajeno.

Su teléfono se encendió antes de que se pudiera quedar dormido. Era Sue, encarándolo, y él casi lo deja pasar, pero quería su cara familiar demasiado. Se sentó y aceptó la llamada.

—Enciende las luces, hermano bebé —fue lo primero que dijo Sue. Su cabello recogido fuera de su cara y su sonrisa era ladeada. Él notó que su cuello estaba descubierto, Sue siempre usaba bufandas—. Déjame ver la extensión del daño.

Suspirando, Johnny prendió la luz. Vio a Sue respingar en simpatía, buscándolo antes de echar su mano atrás.

—No duele —dijo él.

Sue parecía como que quería decir algo, pero en su lugar sólo asintió. —Está bien. Hey, esto no es en realidad el por qué llame. ¿Puedo presentarte a alguien?

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —dijo Johnny, gesticulando a la obscuridad fuera de la ventana, la herida fresca en su cara.

—No le importará. Quiere conocerte —dijo Sue—. ¿Por favor, Johnny? Es importante para mí.

Qué había de lo que era importante para él, quería preguntar. ¿Qué sobre la promesa que le hizo en su cumpleaños, que este era el último año que iba a tener que permanecer en la casa de Tía Mary, que dejaría de rentar una habitación y en su lugar conseguiría un apartamento donde pudiera vivir con ella, de la misma manera que había prometido la primera vez que se fue a California?

Tía Mary estaba bien, pero él quería vivir con su hermana como ella le había prometido.

—Bien —dijo Johnny—. Como sea.

—Vas a amarlo —dijo Sue, pareciendo… ¿Agitada? ¿Nerviosa? Johnny nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara antes. Sue siempre se veía como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, como si nada la espantara.

La indistinguible voz de un hombre flotó fuera de la cámara.

—Sí, puedes venir otra vez ahora —dijo Sue, y un momento después ella estaba buscando, tomando aun hombre con dedos largos en la de ella, jalando a un larguirucho hombre a que se sentara a su lado. Él sonrió a la cámara, notándose incómodo y nervioso y delirantemente feliz todo al mismo tiempo.

—Johnny —dijo Sue—, este es Reed. Reed, este es mi hermano.

—Hola, Johnny —dijo Reed—. Es realmente grato conocerte.

Su camisa estaba abierta en el cuello, y la escritura de Sue rizaba justo sobre sus prominentes clavículas: _Tú eres bastante lindo por ti mismo, para un nerd._

Johnny explotó en risas —¿En serio, Sue?

—¡Fue la primera cosa que me vino a la mente! —dijo ella. Su cara estaba roja, pero estaba radiante, lo más feliz que ella la hubiera visto nunca, y de repente él estaba sonriendo también, ojos todos punzantes y corazón a punto de latir fuera de su pecho. Ella realmente lo había encontrado, su alma gemela.

—¡El momento más romántico de tu vida! —dijo— ¿Y _eso_ es lo que dijiste?

—Yo, por mi parte, estuve aliviado de oír que lo dijera —dijo Reed, mirando a Sue todo ojos brillantes.

Sue arribó a la ciudad ese verano y trajo al señor El Color de Tus Ojos con ella. Reed era brillante, y encantador en una clase de manera nerd, y más sorprendentemente de todo el realmente parecía preocuparse por Johnny. Él tenía un mejor amigo llamado Ben quien tenía sus palabras garabateadas en una hermosa caligrafía entre sus imposiblemente amplios hombros. Y Reed tenía un ridículo sueño sobre todos ellos yendo al espacio juntos.

Johnny había escuchado peores ideas.

 

* * *

 

 

Hubo un momento durante el choque donde Johnny pensó que iban a morir. No podían sobrevivir… el transportador estaba cayendo y ellos estaban atrapados. Ben se había abrazado sobre Johnny como si eso pudiera hacer algún bien. Todos sus gritos asegurados cubiertos por su casco y el increíble rugido.

Todo estaba demasiado caliente. Johnny sentía que se estaba calcinando.

—No me hagas esto, niño —estaba diciendo Ben—. No voy a morir aquí y tampoco lo harás tú ¿Me escuchaste? Voy a escucharla decirlas —Su casco estaba aplastado, su cara se veía extraña—. Tú tampoco las has escuchado ¿No es cierto, mocoso? Sue dijo que no lo has hecho. ¡Eso significa que _vivimos_ , Johnny!

—Okay —dijo Johnny, sintiendo como que estaba respirando fuego. Todo estaba tan caliente y confuso; casi no podía captar la sonrisa en los descompuestos labios de Ben.

No recuerda mucho después de eso.

 

* * *

 

 

Doris Evans tenía la cara de un ángel, el nombre de una jugadora de bridge de ochenta años, y más de cien mil seguidores en YouTube. Johnny quería besarla desesperadamente, lo más cerca que había conseguido fue posando para una foto para su Instagram, labios casi rozándose, su mano contra su cuello.

La cámara en su teléfono sonó y Dorrie lo empujó lejos.

—Oh, _vamos_ —dijo Johnny, dejándose caer en su cama.  Dorrie rodó los ojos, ocupándose con comparar filtros.

—¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy? —le preguntó, mano yendo a tocar su nuca. Él pensaba que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuantas veces al día ella hacía eso— Te dije lo que esto era cuando lo empezamos.

Dorrie Evans vivía a tres cuadras de Tía Mary. Sus primeras palabras a ella habían pasado meses antes del choque, cuando había sido empujado, aun revolviéndose dentro de su camisa, de la ventana de la habitación de Sandra Goldman y entró a la propiedad de los Evans. Ella había gritado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, esto no es lo que parece! —había dicho, huyendo sobre su césped tan rápido como sus piernas lo habían permitido.

—¿Qué está MAL contigo? —ella le había gritado de vuelta, tirada en el suelo donde había caído de su silla de jardín.

Dorrie tenía _Lo siento, pero ¿Eres Dorrie? Vi todos tus videos_ en pequeñas letras en su nuca, sobre la línea de cabello. Johnny la había visto con el cabello levantado una vez, y pesar de lo que ella le había dicho después de la primera vez, había tratado de besarla ahí.

—Eres lindo, Johnny, y eres _famoso_ , lo que me dé más visitas, pero vamos. No hay que engañarnos a nosotros mismos. ¿No quieres esperar por tu alma gemela? —ella dijo, mirando abajo a su teléfono— Es romántico.

Personalmente, un canal de tutoriales de maquillaje no era donde Johnny pensaría que iría si _Vi todos tus videos_ hubiera estado escrito en él.

—Mi alma gemela no va a ser así —dijo Johnny, rodando sus ojos. Esperar por su alma gemela… si Dorrie no hubiera preguntado la historia de por qué había escapado de la ventana de la habitación de Sandra, entonces el padre de Sandra corriendo, gritando calle abajo debería haberla alertado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —murmuró Dorrie para sí misma rodando los ojos— Listo, posteado.

Johnny suspiró, creando una bola de fuego y arrojándola de mano en mano.

—Sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso —dijo Dorrie, volteándose escandalizada hacia él. Él rodó los ojos y extinguió la flama.

—Estoy aburrido —le dijo. Se suponía que debía estar tomándoselo tranquilo después del incidente con la bomba que había desarmado… o, mejor dicho, la explosión que había absorbido. Aún se sentía algo débil y agitado, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien para que Reed dejara de hacerle exámenes y Sue dejara de hacer alboroto. Tan terrible como se había sentido, la atención había sido bastante buena.

—Pudiste haber muerto —le había dicho Reed, ojos abiertos de una manera que Johnny nunca le había visto— ¿Cómo supiste que podía hacer eso?

Johnny no había sabido. Sólo no había visto una alternativa.

Que no estaba lo suficientemente bien para el viaje programado de Reed a la Isla Monstruo, así que fue dejándolo por sí mismo para deprimirse por ahí.

—Vamos —dijo Dorrie, torciéndose para toquetear con su cámara web—. Haremos uno de esos videos de ‘mi novio me maquilla’, será un éxito.

—Está bien, pero probablemente voy a dibujar un bigote o un tercer ojo en ti o algo —resopló impulsándose hacia arriba.

El fin de semana solo fue de ahí. Johnny pasó la mayor parte de él en el sofá, sintiendo lástima de sí mismo. La Antorcha Humana, superhéroe, celebridad ¿Y qué estaba haciendo? Yaciendo por ahí mirando carreras y yendo al escondite de palomitas de maíz de Ben. Se sentía cansado en profundamente en el interior de una manera que sólo la mitad tenía que ver con la explosión que había absorbido y liberado.

Se suponía que hablaría en una escuela al día siguiente, pero como que quería cancelar. Había estado enfermo de nervios las primeras veces que había sido obligado a hablar, esperando después por preguntas, comentarios, las palabras en su espalda básicamente hormigueando. Pero el chico -Johnny siempre había sabido que era un chico, de alguna manera se había imaginado a alguien larguirucho con hombros fuertes y cadera angosta- no había estado entre esas multitudes. No estaría en esta tampoco.

Johnny deslizó su mano hacia arriba debajo de su camisa, palma presionada en la parte baja de su espalda.

—A veces, tipo, como que te odio —anunció a la habitación vacía, pero no era verdad. Su alma gemela no era a quien odiaba.

 

* * *

 

 

No canceló al final. No sabía por qué… tal vez no podía pasar otro día deprimiéndose en el Edificio Baxter, o tal vez no se sentía como para encarar el rostro de decepción de Sue cuando ella, Ben y Reed regresaran a casa esa noche.

Salió bien. Palabras en su espalda o no, Johnny no era bueno dando discursos. Tropezó luego de un par de palabras, jugando con un par de trucos con llamas, pero principalmente sonrió. Johnny había aprendido bastante temprano que cuando luces así, realmente no necesitas hacer mucho más. Los superpoderes no molestaban tampoco.

Dijo algo personal al final de su discurso, mirada barriéndose sobre el público.

—Lo importante es nunca rendirse —dijo, la razón real por la que no había fingido alguna emergencia cósmica y cancelado. Siempre, siempre había una pequeña chispa de esperanza, su mirada atrapando rostros en el público, preguntándose _qué tal si_ —. Recuerden eso… ¡Nunca se rindan!

Pasó el rato un poco después de eso, justo como siempre, contestando preguntas. Se sentía algo bien el estar rodeado de gente de su edad otra vez, no que nunca hubiera estado en modo de tener amigos antes. Una cosa que nunca podría dejar: ser el centro de atención.

Le estaba contando a una chica una historia sobre Ben y un depósito de crema de afeitar cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

Johnny se giró y vio a un estudiante… cabello castaño, ojos cafés, un par de lentes que se veían falsos. Misma altura que Johnny. Algo ordinario y vistiendo una camisa realmente terrible. Su mirada era intensa. Johnny no sabía cómo debería sentirse, siendo mirado de esa manera.

Entonces el chico abrió la boca: —Quiero agradecerte por ese discurso. Nunca olvidaré lo que dijiste hoy —pasó algo de saliva. El corazón de Johnny estaba latiendo a mil por minuto. Todo se sentía estremecedor— ¡Significa mucho para mí!

Apretó el hombro de Johnny, muy fuerte, se giró sobre sus tobillos y corrió en dirección contraria, dejando a Johnny allí parado, boquiabierto, el mundo entero reduciéndose a donde esa mano había tocado su hombro.

—¿Antorcha? —dijo la chica a la que había estado hablando, precipitándolo fuera de eso.

—¿Quién fue ese? —preguntó a la muchedumbre, mareado con eso… ese había sido _él_. Ese había sido… Johnny nunca lo hubiera imaginado de esta manera, nunca hubiera sentir _tanto_. Estiró su cuello, pero no podía verlo más, y la multitud a su alrededor sólo oprimía más— ¿Quién fue ese chico? ¿Ese que acaba de tocarme?

Hubo un vago murmullo a través del gentío, pero ningún nombre. La sangre de Johnny iba a comenzar a hervir. —¡Vamos! ¡El chico que acaba de agarrar mi hombro! Cabello café, ojos cafés, lentes… ¿Quién _fue_ ese?

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al Perdedor Parker? —Uno de los muchachos, un rubio alto, finalmente dijo. Él levantó sus pulgares e índices en círculos sobre sus ojos como lentes circulares— ¿Por qué es que lo quieres saber, Antorcha?

—¡Porque es mi alma gemela! —gritó Johnny, las puntas de sus dedos sacando chispas, corazón levantándose como una ola dentro de él.

La gente cayó en silencio. Johnny tomó una áspera respiración, tratando de tener sus poderes bajo estricto control.

—Por favor —dijo—, dijo mis palabras. Es mi alma gemela.

—No puede ser —el rubio alto dijo al fin, pareciendo un poco como si fuera a desmayarse—. ¿Peter Parker es el alma gemela de la Antorcha Humana? Maldición, no puede ser.

Johnny ignoró la creciente urgencia de prender fuego en los pantalones del chico y se giró al resto de gente.

—Por favor, él asiste aquí ¿Cierto? —dijo— ¿Quién tiene su número de teléfono? ¿Su dirección? —Nadie respondió. Las manos de Johnny se cerraron en puños, sus uñas enterrándose en sus palmas— ¿En serio? ¿Él viene aquí y _nadie_ de ustedes conoce su número?

Su alma gemela, dijo el corazón de Johnny, latiendo fuerte contra sus costillas. Su alma gemela, quien miró a los ojos de Johnny con tanto afán y le dio las gracias por un montón de palabras que Johnny había hecho en el aire… Tipo quedarse en la escuela cuando todo para lo que Johnny había sido bueno fue en las conferencias de —Señorita Storm, realmente tenemos que hablar sobre las calificaciones de Johnny—. Su alma gemela, y nadie ahí se había molestado en conocerlo lo suficiente como para tener algo como su número de celular.

Una chica rubia levanto su mano, tentativamente —Yo, um. Yo lo tengo.

—¡Liz! —siseó el chico.

—¡Cállate, Flash! —dijo Liz— ¡Peter dijo sus palabras!

Por primera vez desde que había escuchado sus palabras, Johnny recordó cuántas personas había en el auditorio. Chicos con teléfonos, tomando fotos. Calor crepitó en su nuca; la gente de publicidad que Reed había contratado iba a tener gatitos.

Nada de eso importaba, como fuera. El alma gemela de Johnny lo había visto a los ojos, había dicho las palabras y las había _sentido_.

—Por favor —le dijo Johnny a Liz—. Necesito encontrarlo… necesito decirle algo de vuelta.

Liz miró alrededor y tomó una decisión.

—Cualquiera que venga detrás de nosotros ¡Tacléalo! ¡O nunca te hablaré de vuelta! —le dijo a Flash, tomando a Johnny por la muñeca y jalándolo lejos de la multitud.

 

* * *

 

 

—Entonces —dijo Johnny cuando no había moros en la costa. Su celular vibraba incesantemente en su bolsillo, pero lo ignoró. Eso era algo con lo que lidiar después— ¿Cómo es que lo conoces, cuando no lo hacía nadie más…?

_Espero no acabar de robar a tu novio_ , casi dice.

—Peter fue mi compañero en un proyecto —explicó Liz, agachándose junto a Johnny en el subterráneo. Revisando su teléfono—. Voy a llamarlo.

—¿Por qué diría eso y luego correría lejos? —preguntó Johnny, intranquilo, sin ser capaz de detener su pie que golpeaba, mordiendo su labio. Estaba tratando de rememorar cada detalle de la cara de Peter Parker… la mirada en sus ojos cafés, la ligera insinuación de un sonrojo, la forma en la que sus labios formaron las palabras, la inclinación torcida de esos lentes de apariencia falsa.

Johnny ya lo amaba.

—No lo sé. Peter es, bueno —dijo Liz, teléfono presionado a su oreja—, él es huraño, eso creo. No está contestando. Gran sorpresa.

Ella sopló un mechón de cabello fuera de su rostro, molesta. Johnny, en cambio, estaba aliviado… Ya estaban en camino hacia la casa de Parker en Queens, y aparte, nunca podría decir esas palabras por teléfono.

—¿Cómo es él? —preguntó insistente, inquieto con una hebra de sus pantalones de civil. Se había puesto un sombrero bajo sobre su rostro. Esta no era una cosa para la Antorcha Humana, celebridad. Era algo para Johnny Storm, aterrado de su juicio.

Las palabras habían sido _buenas_. Debía decirle algo a su alma gemela que lo valiera. Johnny no sabía cómo lo haría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía como un sueño.

—¿Peter? —dijo Liz— Él es, no lo sé. Es tranquilo, creo. No es muy popular. Es bueno en ciencias… es realmente inteligente. Lee un montón.

Okay, pensó Johnny. Él no era bueno para la ciencia por sí mismo… no era bueno en nada en la escuela, y no lee mucho, no desde la colección de guías de adivinación de almas gemelas de Tía Mary y novelas románticas. Pero no había sido popular tampoco antes, sus poderes habían traído repentinamente la atención de todos. No era tranquilo, pero sería agradable tener a alguien que fuera eso por él.

Se imaginó besando esa boca seria, teniendo esos ojos cafés centelleando. Todo de él. Tocó sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos, su estómago lleno de mariposas.

Liz estaba mirándolo. Johnny bajó la mano, tratando de no enrojecer.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Es sólo que nunca había visto a alguien de verdad, ya sabes, conocer a _esa persona_ antes. Estás todo…

Sacudió las manos alrededor.

—Me siento de esa manera —confesó Johnny—. Desearía que no hubiera corrido lejos.

_Estoy asustado de no gustarle una vez que me conozca de verdad,_ no pudo decir, pero su cara debió decirlo todo.

—Es un buen inicio a pesar de todo —dijo Liz—. Lo inspiraste ¿Recuerdas? Además… —colocó su mano sobre la curva de su codo, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo— Es destino ¿Cierto?

—Bueno —dijo Johnny, tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Ya estoy enamorado de él.

Lo decía como broma, pero era verdad. Seguía reproduciendo el momento: Peter, diciendo esas palabras a él, sus ojos tan intensos y su cara tan seria. Quizás eso era lo que Johnny necesitaba… alguien para aterrizarlo, alguien que lo mantuviera en el mundo real. Alguien que pudiera mirarlo como si fuera el mundo entero.

Se estremeció.

Liz rió, mano colocada cortésmente sobre su boca. Johnny esperaba que se pudieran hacer amigos después de esto… ella le agradaba, su naturaleza amistosa, la manera en la que había tomado control de la situación atrás en la escuela.

Ella estuvo silenciosa por media parada, y entonces preguntó —¿De verdad se siente como… ya sabes, fuegos artificiales?

Johnny pensó de vuelta en el momento… la mano de Peter posada sobre su hombro, él torciéndose para ver quién estaba tocándolo, y entonces sólo el momento. Peter había hablado y Johnny no había sido capaz de creerlo. Lo había imaginado tantas veces, pero nunca de esa manera: la calmada intensidad en los cálidos ojos de Peter, el imperturbable tono de su voz. _Nunca olvidaré lo que dijiste hoy. Significa mucho para mí._

La garganta de Johnny estaba cerrada.

—Es mucho más —dijo.

La casa Parker era una modesta casa de dos pisos en Forest Hills; se veía algo antigua en unas partes, pero era linda. Había flores en los escalones de ladrillos de entrada, y cortinas descoloridas por el sol en las ventanas. Lucía como una linda casa. Parecía feliz.

Liz lo dejó en la acera.

—Será algo raro si estoy ahí ¿Cierto? —ella dijo. Tomó su mano antes de irse, apretándola— Hey, buena suerte. Peter… él realmente es un buen chico. Estoy verdaderamente feliz por ustedes dos.

Él espero hasta que ella desapareció en la esquina, y entonces era sólo él y la puerta de entrada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocar.

Había estado menos asustado de encarar a Hulk.

—Él es bueno —se recordó a sí mismo. Reprodujo de vuelta por la que sería ya la veinteava vez, _Nunca olvidaré lo que dijiste hoy_ , y antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta sus pies lo habían llevado al frente, subiendo los escalones de ladrillo.

Una mujer mayor abrió la puerta. Ella tenía cabello corto, gris y el ceño fruncido como si estuviera preocupada. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo vio.

—Hola —él dijo, levantando una mano, tratando de sonreír—. Tú eres… ¿Eres la mamá de Peter Parker?

—Su tía —dijo ella, aun mirando—. May Parker.

—Oh —dijo—. Soy Johnny Storm, um, la Antorcha Humana.

—Sé quién eres, querido, he encendido el televisor este mes —dijo ella. Su rostro cayendo— No ha… ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Peter?

—¿Qué? —dijo él— ¡No! No, Peter está bien, nada… no, algo pasó, pero no es nada malo —estaba balbuceando. Su cara ardía; estaba seguro de que estaba todo rojo. Tomó una profunda respiración y lo dijo—. Peter es mi alma gemela.

—Oh —dijo May, un jadeo bajo. Luego, más fuerte— ¡Oh! —y estaba tomando sus manos, apretándolas entre las de ella. Johnny rió, incapaz de evitarlo— No puedo creerlo…

—Yo tampoco —dijo Johnny, sonriendo, nada aparte de mariposas en su estómago— ¿No está en casa? Él como que… él corrió.

—No, nunca sé a dónde va estos días —dijo ella. Apretó su mano—. Es retraído, Peter, y tú eres una celebridad. Tendrás que perdonarlo.

—Lo hago —dijo Johnny, hablando en serio—. Sólo… yo _de verdad_ quiero verlo.

—Entra —dijo May—, entra y lo llamaré, lo esperaremos aquí… el alma gemela de mi sobrino, no puedo creerlo.

—¡Estoy tan nervioso! —dijo mientras reía, cada sentimiento deslumbrante— ¿Qué voy a decirle? Sus palabras fueron perfectas, no quiero arruinarlo y sólo dejarlo tener un “hey” o lo que sea. No lo tiene ¿verdad? Espera, olvídalo, no me digas nada.

La expresión de May Parker decayó —Oh, corazón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, la risa muriendo— ¿Qué está mal?

—Es sólo —ella dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Peter ya ha escuchado sus palabras. Fueron bastante específicas.

Johnny se congeló. Recordó, claro como el cristal, siendo muy pequeño, lo suficientemente pequeño para que su familia no se hubiera desmoronado todavía, pasando el rato en la habitación de Sue una vez mientras ella había estado hablando con un amigo en el teléfono. Habían estado chismeando sobre sus palabras. En un punto Sue se había quedado toda callada; Johnny no podía escuchar el otro lado de la conversación.

Entonces Sue dijo —Bueno, claro que he pensado sobre eso, mi papá dice que uno de sus tíos tuvo eso. Como, escuchar las palabras, pero que entonces las dichas de vuelta no encajaran. Totalmente trágico. —Otra pausa— Quiero decir, la vida sigue ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé si quiero casarme.

Johnny recuerda haber tragado denso, repentinamente apuñalado por el miedo. Tal vez Sue había sabido, porque buscó juguetear con su cabello, y le dijo que le daría un dólar si iba a traerle sus botanas de la cocina.

Recuerda demorarse en la entrada, escuchando la conversación comenzar otra vez.

—A veces —dijo Sue después de un dramático suspiro antes de empezar a reír—, creo que los Storm simplemente son desafortunados en el amor.

Había estado en lo correcto, como siempre.

—Oh —dijo, mirando abajo a sus zapatos. No podía mirar hacia arriba; su visión estaba sumergida, y sabía lo que pasaría si miraba arriba—. Creo que…. Probablemente escuché mal, entonces.

—¿Puedo hacer algo…? —empezó a decir May Parker, pero Johnny sacudió su cabeza violentamente.

—No… lamento haber molestado —dijo, bajando de nuevo los escalones hasta que estaba fuera de la sombra de la casa. Sus ojos tan horriblemente borrosos que apenas si podía ver, se encendió y se fue.

 

* * *

 

 

**3\. Él es mío.**

May estaba sentada afuera en los escalones cuando Peter llegó a casa, nuevamente victorioso y silbando, y por un terrible momento le asustó el que algo le hubiera pasado a la señora Watson de la puerta de a lado, o a alguno de los vecinos, o alguien de la familia Reilly allá en Massachusetts.

Entonces May dijo —Peter, siéntate, por favor— y la sangre de Peter se volvió hielo.

Ella sabía. Dejó un guante en la lavadora o un vecino lo había visto arrastrarse fuera de la ventana de su habitación. De alguna manera, ella sabía.

—Tía May —tartamudeó—, puedo…

Ella levantó una mano —La Antorcha Humana estuvo aquí hace un par de horas.

Tía May no sabía sobre Spider-Man después de todo. Peter no sabía si esto era mejor o peor.

—Oh —dijo Peter, calmadamente. Su mente acelerada… debió ver eso venir. ¿Qué esperaba que Johnny Storm hiciera, escuchar sus palabras y no tratar de encontrar al chico que las dijo? Si sus posiciones hubieran estado invertidas -si Peter hubiera sido cualquier otra persona y las cosas hubieran sido simples- eso es lo que hubiera hecho.

—Qué horrible desastre —dijo Tía May, tallando su frente. Continuó antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería— ¿Él habló hoy en tu escuela?

—Sí, lo hizo —confirmó Peter, su mente trabajando en furiosos círculos, demasiado rápido para que por una vez su boca pudiera mantenerle el ritmo.

—¿Y le hablaste? —presionó Tía May. Él sólo asintió. Tía May enterró su frente en sus manos otra vez— Hubo un horrible… Oh, Peter, me alegra que no estuvieras en casa para eso.

—Tía May, por favor dime qué pasó —le dijo, tocando su hombro—. Me estás asustando.

Ella se giró en su dirección, colocando la mano en su hombro -el hombro donde _insecto animado_ yacía- Y dijo —La Antorcha Humana estuvo aquí y.… pensó que era tu alma gemela, y tuve que decirle que se había equivocado.

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter, una extraña neblina cubriéndolo. Por un segundo pensó que no la había escuchado correctamente— Tú… ¿Le dijiste que no era mío?

May retorció sus manos. —No lo entiendes, Peter… estaba tan excitado. Odié decirle que no era verdad, pero él nunca te ha hablado antes, y tú ya has escuchado tus palabras. El pobre debió haber escuchado mal, o… Siempre hay esas personas quienes no lo tienen recíproco, y no quería que _tú_ tuvieras que romper el dulce corazón de ese chico.

—Le dijiste…. Le dijiste que no podía ser mío —repitió Peter, sintiéndose entorpecido. Sus dedos se habían estremecido, como si estuviera congelado… no podía pensar en Johnny, escuchando que no era de Peter—. Oh, Tía May, no… no, él es mío, es él, ¡Es la Antorcha Humana!

—¿Qué? —dijo Tía May, mirándolo hacia arriba con ojos muy abiertos.

—Él es mío —dijo, voz rompiéndose—, no lo entiendes. Es él. Él es mi alma gemela. Y está…

Y Johnny estaba allá afuera, pensando que estaba solo en el mundo. Peter no podía… no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Necesitaba estar con él, decirle… no podía dejarlo pensar de manera incorrecta ni un segundo más. Peter no podía no estar con él otro momento.

—¿Él es tuyo? —repitió May.

—Es mío —dijo—. Él no… es complicado. Él no sabe que me dijo las palabras a mí, pero lo hizo. Lo juro, Tía May… él es ‘insecto animado’.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, pero él sabía que en cierta forma ella ya se lo estaba figurando. Su errático comportamiento los pasados meses, empezando al mismo tiempo que Spider-Man entraba en escena, y ahora esto, sus palabras, el hecho de que la Antorcha Humana no supiera que era Peter a quien se las había dicho… todo sumado daba una conclusión.

—Lo prometo, voy a explicártelo todo —dijo—. Pero, Tía May, lo siento, justo ahora él me necesita más.

Tía May no respondió; se levantó, sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas y caminó al interior de la casa. Miedo crepitó a través de las venas de Peter como hielo. En algún lugar muy profundo en su interior suponía que siempre había esperado esta reacción; tal vez era la razón por la que no le había contado desde el principio.

Pero ella regresó después de un segundo, sosteniendo las flores que Peter le había dado a ella hace un par de días… en partes iguales disculpas y soborno, un silencioso _lo siento, por favor toma esto y no preguntes a dónde voy o qué no te estoy diciendo._

—Aquí —dijo ella—, no tienes tiempo para conseguir nada mejor.

—No entiendo —dijo él.

Ella empujó el pequeño ramo salvaje en sus manos —Después de todo lo que ese chico ha pasado hoy, es mejor que le lleves algo.

Peter rió, medio histérico. Plantó un beso en su mejilla, apretando su hombro —Te amo.

—Ve —dijo ella.

Peter giró en sus tobillos y corrió.

 

* * *

 

 

Estaba lloviendo para el momento en que Peter llegó al Edificio Baxter y su traje estaba completamente empapado.  Esa era sólo su suerte. Las flores que May le había pasado estaban marchitas y empapadas, pero no se había atrevido a tirarlas.

No había ventana abierta en esta ocasión. Se sintió como un raro, trepando por las ventanas de los cinco pisos de la cima, tratando de atrapar un indicio de cabello rubio. Cuando encontró a Johnny, fue como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido.

Johnny estaba sentado en lo que parecía la sala de estar, su espalda a la ventana y su cabeza inclinada.

Levantó la mirada cuando Peter golpeó la ventana, y sus ojos estaban rojos. El corazón de Peter se rompió mientras tocaba otra vez, un poco más fuerte en esa ocasión. Podría romper la ventana si tuviera qué, pero esa no era la clase de segunda (¿Tercera?) impresión que quería dar.

—¡Hey, cerebro de llamas! —gritó— ¡Déjame entrar!

— _Vete_ —cortó Johnny, levantándose del sofá y tirando la ventana abierta. Ya no estaba vistiendo el uniforme, sólo una camisa de apariencia suave y pantalones. Los dedos de Peter picaron por tocarlo.

—No puedo —le dijo, la honesta verdad.

—Deja de molestar, ¿lo harías? —dijo Johnny, tan miserable que el propio corazón de Peter se sentía como si se rompiera— No estoy bromeando, Spider-Man, tuve un terrible día. Estoy teniendo una clase de horrible vida, en realidad, así que si pudieras sólo tomar una larga caminata al muelle más cercano…

—¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu amigable vecino Spider-Man todo sobre eso? —preguntó Peter, agachado contra el marco de la ventana. Quería buscarlo, jalarlo hacia sí. Johnny fulguró hacia él y estiró un dedo llameante.

—Estás jugando con fuego aquí, Spider-Man —le dijo, chispas en sus ojos. Peter succionó una respiración— ¡Sólo vete!

—No puedo —dijo Peter, forzándose a sí mismo a ser honesto… sólo honesto. No chistes. No ingenioso. Sólo sincero. No podía irse, no sin dejar todo el asunto aclarado.

Si Johnny quería que se fuera después de eso… bueno, Peter entendería.

—¿Por qué demonios no? —demandó Johnny, pequeñas flamas bailando al final de su cabello a través de la línea de sus hombros, titilando como velas. Peter podía sentir el calor en él, como sentarse frente a una chimenea.

—Sé que estuviste en la casa de Peter Parker —Peter espetó. Johnny se paralizó; las llamas chisporrotearon y murieron—. Sé lo que su tía te dijo, sobre sus palabras. Y sé por qué no pudiste decir nada de vuelta.

Johnny lo miró, boquiabierto. —Eres tú. Tú eres por qué… él es tuyo, por supuesto que es tuyo. No pudiste sólo irrumpir en mi casa, tenías que arruinar mi vida también—. Y entonces estaba refregando sus ojos y sorbiendo, y Peter trepando a través de la ventana. No podía dejar eso seguir.

—No, Antorcha —dijo—. Johnny, esa no es…

—Es sólo que es tan _injusto_ —dijo Johnny, un sollozo en su voz.

—No pudiste decir nada —Peter tomó una horrible, temblorosa inhalación y se quitó la máscara—. Porque ya lo habías dicho.

Johnny se quedó boquiabierto —Yo no… yo…

Peter tomó el dobladillo de la parte superior de su traje, sacándoselo. Estaba pegado y luchó con él por un segundo; cuando finalmente consiguió quitárselo estaba seguro de que su cabello estaba hacia todos lados y su cara estaba roja. Qué tipo de primera impresión por dar, pero esa era la suerte que tenía.

—Mira —le dijo, presionando sus dedos aún enguantados sobre sus marcas— ¿Recuerdas?

—Eso es, insecto animado —Johnny leyó en voz alta. Su voz temblando—. Diversión terminada.

Escucharlas de nuevo hizo a Peter resplandecer. Sonrió —Las arañas son arácnidos, por cierto. No insectos. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Los ojos de Johnny estaban húmedos, la sonrisa de Peter desapareció. Quería alcanzarlo, pero no sabía si eso estaba bien.

—Si ya las había dicho —dijo Johnny, su voz quebrándose—. Entonces ¿Por qué corriste lejos? ¡Eso fue hace _semanas_!

—Yo —empezó Peter, pero por un segundo encontró que no podía continuar, no con Johnny mirándolo de esa manera—. Estaba avergonzado.

—Avergonzado —repitió Johnny, sus ojos calientes, sus manos encrespadas en puños—. De mí.

Fue como si Peter hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago.

—No —dijo, cediendo al instinto y tomando a Johnny por los brazos. El primer contacto fue eléctrico, incluso a través de los guantes de Peter—. No, no, no, no, no… _nunca_ pienses eso. ¿Cómo podría estar avergonzado de ti? Antorcha, tú eres… wow —hizo un ademán desesperado hacia Johnny— ¡Mírate!

—Mírame —repitió Johnny desdeñosamente—. Huiste de mí. Dos veces.

—Por _mí_ —dijo Peter—. Yo no era… no soy. Suficientemente bueno para ti.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Johnny, finalmente inclinándose en su dirección. La manera en la que miró al rostro de Peter lo hizo sentir extrañamente expuesto; quería ponerse su máscara. No quería volver a poner la máscara de vuelta nunca otra vez—. Tú eres Spider-Man…

Oh, Peter realmente quería besarlo. Sus palmas estaban sudando; se alegraba de tener los guantes.

—Correcto, soy Spider-Man —dijo Peter—. O se supone que lo soy… pero en realidad sólo soy un roto, estúpido chico de Queens. Puedes verlo ahora. Y vine aquí y… tenías razón. Quería dinero. Y quería probar que era, no lo sé, _mejor_ … más fuerte, más rápido. No lo sé. Y entonces dijiste mis palabras, y fuiste tan…

—Spider-Man —dijo Johnny, un temeroso silencio, y Peter no podía nombrar la mitad de los sentimientos luchando dentro de su pecho.

—Fuiste demasiado —dijo Peter, voz sofocada.

—Peter —Johnny se corrigió. Él era claramente el audaz entre ellos… al menos ahí. Se inclinó, sus frentes presionadas juntas. Todo en Peter cantó ante el contacto, pero aún no había explicado. Se echó hacia atrás… fue doloroso de una manera diferente que la caída la noche anterior, pero dolía igual de horrible.

—Johnny —dijo Peter. Acunó su rostro con cuidado entre sus manos enguantadas—. Tenías razón; vine aquí por… dinero, poder, fama, no lo sé, pero no era correcto. No era algo que mereciera. Y te tuve a ti en su lugar.

—No me quisiste —asumió Johnny, ceñudo. Fue como si Peter fuera golpeado todo otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Johnny -brillante y divertido, un superhéroe que no necesitaba una máscara, maravilloso de una forma no describible- pudiera siquiera pensar eso?

—No, no, nunca —insistió Peter, pero sólo hizo a Johnny fruncir el ceño más—. Te quería tanto, yo… Johnny, toda mi vida, he tenido “insecto animado” escrito en mi piel. ¿Crees que alguna vez imaginé a alguien como tú? No, tú… tienes un espejo, sabes que eres básicamente perfecto ¿Cierto?

—No lo comprendo —dijo Johnny, demandando.

—Si, lo haces —dijo Peter—. Vine aquí por dinero y entonces ahí estabas, y pensé que no te merecía.

Johnny lo impactó como un huracán, brazos alrededor de sus hombros y rostro hundido en el hueco del cuello de Peter, Peter estaba tan sorprendido que el impacto lo derribó, mandándolo directo al sofá. Johnny terminó arriba prácticamente en su regazo y Peter lo sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de ello… así se sentía, en ese momento, exactamente como si su vida dependiera de eso. Empuñó las manos en la camisa de Johnny y sólo lo mantuvo, respirando en su limpia esencia.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Johnny, dejando de estar trepado en él. Era como si fueran magnéticos; Peter no podía dejarlo ir por el mundo.

—Escucha —dijo Peter, desesperadamente por tratar de hacerlo entender—. Escucha ¿Puedes sentirlo? —preguntó porque podía… aunque no podía describir _qué_ estaba sintiendo. Pronunciar palabras ya había fallado al encararlo; era como si hubiera estado caminando con un vacío en su cabeza y su corazón, y ahora, finalmente, había una chispa— ¿Puedes sentirme?

Porque él podía sentir a Johnny, en la chispa. Se sentía brillante y caliente y feliz, como estirarse afuera en el césped en la mejor clase de día veraniego, todos los cielos azules encima. Peter podía sentir un sentimiento empujar hacia él, una conexión donde fuera que tocara a Johnny, gozo y confusión y un miedo de que Peter lo dejaría directamente saliendo. Como si Peter pudiera hacerlo jamás.

Detrás de todo eso estaba la pequeña, dolorosa sospecha de que Johnny no se gustaba a sí mismo mucho.

—Hui la primera vez porque no te merecía —dijo Peter—. Hui la segunda vez porque me diste el coraje de ir contra el Doc Ock otra vez. Lo vencí, Johnny… tú me diste eso. No voy a huir nunca más. ¿Puedes sentir eso?

—Lo siento —dijo Johnny. Sus ojos agitándose al cerrarse, como si estuviera enfocándose en eso, la sensación que Peter dejaba dondequiera que se tocaban. Tomó la mano de Peter, trayéndola detrás de él, para reposarla detrás en la parte baja de su espalda—. Aquí ¿Quieres ver?

Todo lo que Peter podía sentir era la delgada tela de sus guantes contra su piel desnuda, pero podía imaginarlo… sus palabras, impresas en la piel de Johnny, justo debajo de sus dedos.

—Tal vez en un minuto —dijo. Moverse se sentía imposible; quería mantenerlos a los dos allí en ese perfecto momento, preferiblemente para siempre, Johnny a salvo en sus brazos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Johnny después de que pasaran un largo minuto sólo respirando juntos, las manos de Peter enlazadas detrás de la espalda de Johnny.

—Lo acabas de hacer —dijo, apostando en que haría a Johnny gemir exasperado, deleitado cuando estuvo en lo cierto—. Sí. Lo que sea, lo que sea que quieras.

Johnny asintió un poco, una lengua rosa saliendo a lamer sus labios. Peter siguió el trayecto del ademán con un culpable caliente parpadeo – Johnny debió haberlo notado porque sonrió, un vago sonrojo en su rostro. ¿Qué había hecho Peter para merecerlo? Nada, pero lo tenía de todos modos. Iba a tener que merecerse eso, de alguna manera…. Ser mejor. Ser lo mejor que podía ser. Ser Spider-Man.

—Okay —dijo Johnny—. ¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?

Peter se sintió enrojecer. La respuesta era no, no realmente… Jessica Cambell le había dado un pico en los labios en quinto grado y luego se rehusó a mirarlo por una semana. Pero no pensaba para nada que eso contara. Se sentía avergonzado de admitir eso a Johnny, quien ciertamente había besado antes.

Sin embargo, Tío Ben le había dicho: —Sólo hay dos personas a quienes no les mientes bajo ninguna circunstancia: La IRS, y quien sea que te diga esas palabras.

—No —admitió Peter, lamiendo sus labios. Estaban secos, y algo quebrados, y probablemente no sería buenos para besar. No como Johnny, quien lucía suave—. No realmente.

La sonrisa de Johnny era tan brillante —Está bien, genial, porque no quiero fanfarronear…

—La primera línea dicha por cualquiera quien ame fanfarronear —se rió Peter, tratando de aplastar las nerviosas mariposas en su estómago.

—Pero soy un gran besador —terminó Johnny. Agitándose, dedos bailando en la nuca de Peter—. Así que ¿Puedo…?

Peter presionó sus bocas juntas antes de que Johnny tuviera la oportunidad de terminar la pregunta. Fue torpe, fue pasado, pero los labios de Johnny eran realmente suaves contra los suyos. Se sentía correcto, especialmente cuando Johnny comenzó a guiar el beso, superando la torpeza de Peter. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron para tocar la orilla de las palabras y, _oh_ , esas fueron chispas y fuegos artificiales. Peter podría hacer eso para siempre.

—Lo tienes —murmuró Johnny. Empujándolo para atrás, sólo para presionar sus frentes juntas, suspirando felizmente—. Me tienes.

Peter palmeó el lugar donde las palabras de Johnny yacían bajo su camisa, vertiginoso. —De otra manera por aquí, vigoroso.

—¿Vigoroso? —repitió Johnny de manera curiosa, inclinando la cabeza para besar a Peter suavemente. Sólo el sencillo toque de sus labios hizo a Peter tan feliz que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

—Sólo algo que mi tío solía decir —dijo. Bajó su voz, una pobre imitación del tono cálido de Tío Ben, y recitó—. ¡Tienes un alma gemela interesante, Pete! ¡Una persona vigorosa!

Johnny rió alto de puro deleite, y era la mejor cosa que Peter hubiera escuchado nunca. Sus dedos se corrieron, suavemente, delineando las palabras en el hombro de Peter. Peter se estremeció; él nunca, jamás quería que Johnny se detuviera.

—Suena agradable —dijo Johnny, sonriendo—. No puedo esperar a conocerlo.

Peter trató de no dejar que lo hiriera mucho; aun así, tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el repentino pinchazo.

—Desearía que pudieras —dijo, apretando la cadera de Johnny—. Le habrías gustado, pero él está… y mis padres…

Johnny hizo calmados sonidos de shusheos, besando la comisura de la boca de Peter, su mejilla.

—Lo siento —dijo, sonando como si hubiera percibido el dolor. Quietamente—. Desearía que hubieras podido conocer a mis padres también. Ellos hubieran… la chica, Liz, en tu escuela. Ella dijo que eras bastante inteligente. Mi papá, él fue un doctor. Hubiera estado feliz.

—Estoy —dijo Peter, distraído por el toque de los labios de Johnny—. Seh, estoy bien, creo.

—Aún puedes conocer a mi familia otra vez, en todo caso —murmuró Johnny—. De la manera correcta. Les gustarás cuando no estés irrumpiendo nuestra casa.

—Por favor no me lo recuerdes —gruño Peter—. Estaba… quería impresionarlos. Mostrarles lo que podía hacer, lo fuerte que soy…

—Definitivamente hiciste una impresión —dijo Johnny, risa iluminando su voz. Todo sobre él era tan _brillante_ … Peter se sentía un poco como si estuviera sosteniendo una estrella. Una estrella que estaba agachando la cabeza para besarlo otra vez, acentuado esta vez; Peter luchó por emparejarlo. Casi gime cuando Johnny se separó— ¿Qué tan fuerte?

—Um —dijo Peter—. Fuerte. Tú… no pesas nada para mí.

—Oh —dijo Johnny, ojos abriéndose completamente. Peter tragó duro—. Eso es… ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

—Um —dijo Peter, sintiéndose un poco distraído por el impedimento de la voz de Johnny, su insignificante peso asentado sobre las piernas de Peter—. Soy rápido. Puedo escalar paredes. Tengo este, no sé cómo describirlo, precognitivo sensor de peligro. Me deja saber cuándo debo agacharme, principalmente.

—¿Telarañas? —preguntó Johnny.

—No, eso es… —Peter quitó, con gran dificultad, una mano de la piel de Johnny y así poder repiquetear al lado de su cabeza, entonces buscó a tientas con su guante. Se lo sacó, revelando su disparatelarañas debajo del mismo, el artefacto que había construido él mismo con la luz de un celular en la mitad de la noche— Construí estos.

Johnny giró la mano de Peter sobre la suya, analizando el metal.

—Cuidado —dijo Peter, tragando, pero el toque de Johnny era delicado. Demoró en el punto donde el disparados terminaba, puntas de los dedos presionando el punto sensible de la muñeca de Peter.

—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Johnny.

—Se desencadena aquí, mira, en mi palma —Peter se desplazó un poco, sosteniendo a Johnny estable con el brazo aún alrededor de su cintura e inclinándose sobre él. Buscó en la habitación por un buen objetivo—. Entonces cuando presionó de esta manera…

Presionó su dedo medio y anular al activador y disparó una telaraña a una particular silla horrible forrada de cuero a través de la habitación.

—Esa era la silla favorita de Ben —dijo Johnny, silenciosamente temeroso—. Va a matarte.

—Nah —dijo Peter, sonriéndole—. Se disuelve en una hora. Puedes tocarlo.

Se mordió la lengua un momento después, seguro de que tal vez esa había sido una cosa extraña por decir, pero Johnny solo buscó tantear la telaraña estirada desde la muñeca de Peter hasta la fea silla de cuero de La Mole.

—Esto es _raro_ —dijo, delineando su dedo índice a través de esta tan lejos como pudo tantear—. Raro bueno, por cierto.

Peter rió, sacudió su muñeca y rompió la línea. Su mano regresó a la parte baja de la espalda de Johnny otra vez. —Dice el chico que se puede prender en fuego. Eres… eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué se puede prender en fuego? —dijo Johnny.

Peter rió. —Eres la primera persona para quien me he quitado mi máscara.

Observó abajo hacia Johny, miró el tirón fruncido de su boca. Estaba delineando sus palabras en la piel de Peter otra vez. —Tu tía no lo sabe.

—No —dijo Peter—. Aunque creo que lo sabe ahora. Algo difícil no poner las piezas juntas, entre tú y, ya sabes, el hecho de que ella ha sabido por quince años que alguien iba a llamarme insecto en algún punto.

—¿Y nadie en tu escuela…?

—No, no —Peter sacudió su cabeza—. Nadie. ¿Peter Aburrido Parker? No hay manera.

—No aburrido —dijo Johnny—. ¿Por qué? Si la gente supiera, perderían sus cabezas contigo. Serías realmente famoso.

Peter levantó los hombros, inseguro de cómo explicar —Porque lo que hago, lo que Spider-Man hace… no es sobre eso. Traté de hacerlo, una vez. Alguien más pagó el precio. No puedo hacerlo otra vez… esa es mi responsabilidad—. Cerró los ojos ante el escozor, sólo sosteniéndose de Peter por un largo momento, consciente de que su agarre era algo demasiado apretado. Johnny lo dejó de todos modos, acariciando su hombro con dedos cálidos. —Además, creo que puede ser que ya me hiciste algo famoso hoy.

—Arruiné tu vida —gimió Johnny, dejando caer su frente contra el hombro de Peter.

—No, manteniendo el tema, _yo_ arruiné mi vida —dijo Peter—. Tú… tu eres maravilloso.

Lo decía en serio, lo que era terrorífico y real y repentinamente _todo_.

—Tienes una máscara —dijo Johnny, levantando la cabeza, cejas fruncidas. Peter cedió a la urgencia, inclinando la cabeza para besar la pequeña línea entre sus cejas. Era como si ahora que tenía permiso de tocar, no pudiera detenerse. Sus labios y las palmas de sus manos hormiguearon—. Tienes una máscara y yo no he sido capaz de salir sin ser fotografiado desde que me mudé al edificio, yo… voy a arruinar tu vida.

—No, vamos, no seas así—dijo Peter, corazón en su garganta. Pensó en cómo se había sentido aplastado por el peso de su derrota, sólo veinte horas antes, y como había desaparecido con sólo un par de palabras sacadas de la manga de Johnny. Como Johnny diciendo _lo importante es recordar nunca rendirse_ había sido todo lo que había tomado para hacer a Peter de pronto creer que era verdad—. Johnny, estoy bastante seguro de que acabas de salvar mi vida hoy.

Casi se había desecho de ser Spider-Man. Lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido por Johnny.

Peter lo besó de nuevo, fieramente, desesperadamente, poniendo todo lo que sentía en él mientras sus dedos delineaban las letras que aún no había visto en la espalda de Johnny.

—Esto es lo que importa. El resto, la máscara… ya lo descubriremos. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó cuando se separó por aire.

—Sí, okay. Lo descubriremos —Johnny respiró—. Pero tal vez deberías besarme otra vez de todos modos.

Peter simplemente hizo eso.

Las luces se encendieron; hasta ese momento, Peter no se había dado cuenta de que estaba obscuro. Los otros tres Fantásticos estaban parados en la entrada, Mr. Fantástico y la Mujer Invisible al frente y la gran Mole a sus espaldas. Todos estaban boquiabiertos… Peter no sabía de nadie cuya mandíbula pudiera caer tan lejos como la de Mr. Fantástico lo hacía.

Entonces, con un pánico instantáneo, se percató de la imagen que presentaban: Spider-Man con su máscara y su camisa quitadas, manos agarrando la cadera de Johnny con fuerza, Johnny en su regazo con su camisa arrugada arriba para que Peter pudiera tocar su piel, ambos con las bocas rojas y su cabello desaliñado. Las mojadas, arruinadas flores yaciendo abandonadas en el sillón junto a ellos.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Peter, boca en piloto automático.

—¡Chicos! Spider-Man es mi alma gemela —dijo Johnny al mismo tiempo, irradiando hacia su familia como si no estuviera siendo sostenido como escudo humano por el #1 Más Buscado por el Bugle.

En algún punto por esa línea, la vida de Peter se había vuelto muy complicada.

Ben Grimm fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Voy a poner la tetera —dijo, deambulante de vuelta al recibidor—. Tal vez algo un poco más fuerte pa’ Suzie-Q…

 

* * *

 

 

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Peter por quincuagésima vez.

Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Johnny, perezosamente jugando con un hilo de su camisa. Su pulgar rozaba con las palabras cada par de segundos, haciendo a Johnny estremecerse. Él ni siquiera pensaba que Peter se diera cuenta que estaba haciéndolo, y tenía que buscar cómo iba a hacer que se detuviera -o si iba a hacer que se detuviera- antes de que la entrevista comenzara.

Habían tenido doce semanas completas sólo para ellos. Ahora era tiempo de hablar al mundo, si sólo Johnny pudiera ser capaz de ir afuera otra vez sin ser totalmente acosado.

—Esta es mi vida —dijo Johnny, inclinándose hacia el toque de Peter. Levantando la mano para tantear su frente—. Te lo dije, no tienes que hacer esto conmigo. Puedo hablar por los dos.

—Sé lo que me dijiste —dijo Peter, ceñudo. Su mano se deslizó un poco más arriba debajo de la camisa de Johnny, frotando en el punto donde _nunca olvidaré_ yacía. Johnny bufó, rodando los ojos. Si había una cosa que había aprendido sobre Peter en las pasadas dos semanas era que una vez que pensaba que debía hacer algo, ni el infierno ni una inundación podrían apartarlo de hacerlo.

Incluso si se quejaba de ello todo el tiempo. Escandalosamente. Justo en la oreja de Johnny.

—Tú eres el único que se sigue quejando sobre todo el chismorreo —le recordó Johnny—. A mí no me importa.

Había habido un montón de chismes. Johnny había anunciado a una habitación llena de adolescentes que había encontrado su alma gemela -un nerd de 15 años de Queens. Por supuesto había mucho que decir, y no todo era agradable. Johnny deseaba que no hubiera pasado de esa manera, abiertamente… deseaba que hubiera sucedido en privado. Debió haber sucedido en privado. Desearía saber cómo mantener su gran boca cerrada.

—No es tu culpa —decía Peter cada vez que Johnny lo sacaba a tema. Usualmente seguía el procedimiento de besar a Johnny profundamente… para alguien que nunca había besado antes, Peter era un aprendiz rápido, y siempre esperaba hasta que Johnny no podía pensar en nada más aparte de la boca de Johnny en la suya antes de decir—. Fue mi culpa.

Si Peter siendo un aprendiz rápido era una ventaja, entonces su masivo complejo de culpa era definitivamente una contra. Johnny estaba dispuesto a trabajar en eso.

Los desenfrenados rumores, por otro lado… esos tenían que ser lidiados primero, sólo porque Peter estaba, en sus propias palabras, siendo tentado con pegar al equipo completo de TMZ de sus tobillos afuera, en frente de la autoridad portuaria.

Su tía, mientras tanto, había arrojado una raqueta de tenis a un paparazzi.

—No jugamos tenis, así que no sé de dónde sacó eso —fue el único comentario de Peter sobre el tema. Johnny comenzaba a pensar que corría en la familia.

Los chismes no lo molestaban, en su mayor parte. Era joven, maravilloso, super poderoso y había encontrado a su alma gemela… quien también era joven, maravilloso y secretamente _Spider-Man_. ¿Qué no había para amar sobre eso?

Con la excepción de que había habido un par de reclamaciones por trucos publicitarios -que, auch, Johnny se había autoproclamando un famoso ramero, pero algunas cosas aún eran sagradas- que ofendieron a Peter particularmente, mandíbula enterrada en el hombro de Johnny.

—¿Quién escribió eso? —dijo, sus brazos cerrados apretados alrededor de la cintura de Johnny, y luego dos segundos después cuando Johnny bufó— Estoy preguntando porque voy a pelearles.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los chismes de celebridades —le había dicho Johnny, inclinándose hacia atrás contra él, pero Peter se rehusaba a ser calmado—. No puedes pelear con todos los que dicen algo sobre mí que no te guste.

—Primero, están hablando de mí también. ¿Un actor pagado? ¿En serio? Y segundo, mírame —dijo Peter chupando un beso a un lado del cuello de Johnny. Peter era, afortunadamente, bastante fácil de distraer; Johnny realmente no quería ser responsable de la última diatriba del Bugle contra Spider-Man.

—¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de habernos encontrado? —preguntó Johnny, tirando juguetonamente del desordenado cabello de Peter— Por fin puedo ir sin camisa en público.

Peter hizo un sonido que era algún punto entre un graznido ofendido y un gruñido.

Sus palabras estaban en todos lados, ahora. Había publicado una foto el segundo día, cuando el zumbido estaba ya en todos lados, su nombre haciendo tendencia en cada sitio y todos preguntando si era verdad que había encontrado su alma gemela. Peter había sido quien había tomado la foto -Peter había estado tomando un montón de fotos, y Johnny no estaba muy orgulloso de admitir que se había estado acicalando, tratando de atraer otro flash de la cámara, el arrastre pesado de la mirada de Peter- y Johnny había estado inmediatamente en todos lados. En la foto estaba de pie frente a la ventana, su espalda descubierta y las palabras destacándose rígidas contra su piel, justo encima de la línea de sus pantalones. Lo subtituló simplemente: _Él lo dijo,_ y etiquetó todas las increíblemente vacías cuentas de redes sociales de Peter.

Un fotógrafo personal por novio; aún otra ventaja al trato.

(¿La desventaja? Peter era exigente sobre las fotos. Había hecho caras al filtro de blanco y negro que Johnny le había puesto.)

Aun había personas proclamando que era falso, por supuesto, pero uno de los comentarios top hizo a Johnny sonreír: _Estuve ahí. Es real._ –queenliz01

La entrevista fue bien, por la mayor parte. Peter estaba rígido e incómodo al principio, tropezando sobre sus palabras, pero siguió el liderazgo de Johnny, justo como Johnny lo había entrenado, y no frunció el ceño demasiado ni en algún punto escaló por la ventana para ir a pelear crimen raro. Johnny estaba bastante orgulloso.

—Quiero decir, sí, tenemos que ajustarnos el uno al otro primero —estaba diciendo Peter, brazo estirado sobre los hombros de Johnny—. Somos personas muy diferentes…

—¿Lo somos? —le preguntó Johnny, levantando las cejas.

—Yo nunca he puesto mayonesa a un hot dog, cosa caliente —dijo Peter, rodando los ojos. Johnny enterró un codo en sus costillas, y Peter dirigió su atención de regreso a la entrevistadora y lejos de sus ridículas discusiones de tres horas sobre condimentos—. Venimos de muy diferentes antecedentes… siempre va a haber un periodo de ajuste, yendo de mi vida normal a su torre personal por aquí.

—Algo como El Príncipe y el Pobre —sugirió la entrevistadora, sonrisa un poco presumida. Todos querían hacer la historia sobre eso, el pobre Peter Parker y el rico Johnny Storm. Como si Peter no fuera el soporte de Johnny, estable y de quien podía depender, fuerte como Johnny no sabía que alguien podía llegar a ser. Como si Johnny siempre hubiera tenido dinero por sí mismo. Pensó por un momento sobre derretir sus zapatos en el suelo.

—Digo, no creo que si me pongo un uniforme de los Cuatro Fantásticos nadie me confundiría por él, pero, seguro —dijo Peter, un poco cortante. Le dio con el codo otra vez.

—Ha habido mucha habladuría sobre su relación en internet —dijo la entrevistadora—. Un montón de discusiones sobre la validez de esto, que igual y es un truco publicitario. —Peter se erizó, Johnny también, pero tomó a Peter del codo para mantenerlo estable— Peter, una gran parte de eso ha sido que te has rehusado a revelar tus palabras. ¿Por qué es eso?

—Es… son diferentes, para mí —dijo Peter—. Personal. Quiero decir, estoy bien con él presumiéndolas…

—¿Presumiéndolas? —le hizo eco Johnny, incrédulo.

—Sí, eres un gran, resplandeciente presumido —dijo Peter, sonriendo—. Pero eso no soy yo. No me importa lo que nadie de internet diga, yo quiero las mías siendo privadas ¿Sabes? Sólo para mí y para él —intercambió una mirada con Johnny—. Por ahora, como sea.

Había estado hablando sobre eso un poco… cuando no estaban ocupados con todo el besuqueo o tratando de descubrir la más pequeña cosa sobre el otro, comida y películas favoritas, todos los lugares que repentinamente querían ver y las cosas que querían hacer juntos. Peter tenía un mundo entero que era súbitamente el mundo de Johnny también, y Johnny no sabía ni una sola cosa sobre él. Le gustaba. Era excitante. Reed estaba en lo correcto; siempre había estado destinado a ser un explorador, y aprender cómo hacer a Peter reír tan fuerte que casi se ahoga con soda es la mejor aventura del mundo.

Pero ahora el mundo de Johnny era de Peter también, y una gran parte de eso era ser de ojo público. Él había estado enfermo y Peter había estado indignado, la primera vez que alguien había corrido la historia sobre su tío, sus padres. _La trágica historia del Alma Gemela de la Antorcha Humana._ Una vez que un poco de rabia había sangrado del dolor -una muy larga noche en la ciudad en espandex- Peter se había hundido contra una pared y había dicho —Alguien se lo va a figurar.

Johnny pensó que era posible. El tono de voz de Peter lo hizo desear, por primera vez, que todos ellos tuvieran máscaras.

—Diré una cosa —dijo Peter, su sonrisa volviéndose un poco astuta. Johnny sabía qué estaba viniendo; se quejó y rodó los ojos— ¡Sólo una cosa!

—Hazlo ya —dijo Johnny. A la reportera, le dijo—. Odio esto, por cierto.

—Lo amas —acusó Peter. Johnny resopló, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peter y dejando su pulgar descansar justo sobre _insecto_ —. Esta es la única cosa que diré sobre mis palabras: la Antorcha Humana absolutamente no debería meterse a Entomología.

—¿Entomología? —repitió la reportera.

—Búscalo —dijo Peter, sonriendo.

—Me disculpo tanto por él —dijo Johnny.

—Bueno —dijo la reportera—, eso ciertamente genera más dudas que responderlas.

—Ignóralo —dijo Johnny—. Cree que es gracioso.

—Yo _soy_ gracioso —corrigió Peter, pero después dejó a Johnny dirigir la conversación, su pulgar acariciando arriba y abajo sobre sus palabras a través de su camisa.

—¿En serio? —dijo Johnny luego, cuando estaban más o menos solos en la sala de estar… Ben gritando a juegos de futbol era ruido de fondo en ese punto— ¿Entomología?

—Es sólo que no te puedo ver entrando a eso —dijo Peter, sonriendo. Palmeo sobre su propio hombro—. Después de todo, chico lindo… las arañas no son insectos.

—Nunca dejarás eso ir ¿Cierto? —dijo Johnny.

—Nope —dijo Peter, tambaleándose más cerca—. Ni por un solo día.

Johnny estaba bien con eso.

**Author's Note:**

> -Mucho diálogo de este fic viene directamente de Amazing Spider-Man #1 y #3 --- traté de mantener tanto del diálogo original como pude, incluso si en algunos casos (Reed Richards) el personaje ha cambiado lo suficientemente mucho como para que se lea fuera de personaje el que haga eso. Y entonces esta Ock donde estaba como, nah, todavía es el tipo. ¡Comics!
> 
> -Dorrie Evans, estrella de YouTube, fue idea de [teenbrigades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/teenbrigades.tumblr.com). ¡Gracias por toda la lluvia de ideas!
> 
> -Para aquellos que no han leído Alias, Jessica Cambell probablemente sea mejor conocida por ustedes como Jessica Jones.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ven a pasarla conmigo [en Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/traincat.tumblr.com) para más Spideytorch!


End file.
